Foot Tickle Mini-Stories
by MegaManV
Summary: A big collection of short stories,containing girls in ticklish situations.
1. Stay Away From Zero

Stay Away From Zero

Inside Repliforce HQ,The Colonel is sitting at his desk in his office drinking a soft drink for Reploids,awaiting someone. The office isn't that big and has all the essentials,like multiple chairs,an electronic couch,a bookshelf,the desk,and a big window overlooking the city. It also had metal doors.

His sister Iris walks in.

"You wanted to see me,Brother?" She asked.

"Yes,take a seat please" Colonel asked.

Iris takes a seat on the couch and looks towards her brother.

"Iris,I am going to get to the point! Lately you have been neglecting your duties here at Repliforce and spending more time at Maverick Hunter HQ and hanging out with Zero" He said curtly.

"Well,they have a Navigator shortage there and I needed the extra money. Besides X and Zero are my friends.."

"Iris,I want you to stay away from Zero!"Colonel told her,cutting her off. "The boy is all wrong for you and is an arrogant..."

"Now wait a minute,brother. Zero may be arrogant at times,but he's really a great friend" Iris says cutting him off,and taking offense. "Oh I get it,you just don't want me going out with someone stronger than you. Typical male pride" She accuses,having an Epiphany.

"It's more than that,sister. I just don't like him with you. He's a magnet for trouble and will get you hurt or worse. Why can't you go with a man who is more like you?Someone like X?" He countered.

"Zero is the greatest guy ever,and I will Not stop seeing him" Iris protested.

"Stay away from Zero,Iris" He calmly demanded.

"Never" Iris said defiantly.

"So be it" Colonel said as he reached for a button beneath his desk. He pushes it and the couch produces a shackle that wraps around her waist. Iris struggles to get free.

"Hey,what are you doing!?" She yelled.

"We will be doing this the hard way,dear sister" He said casually.

Iris was starting to get worried. Suddenly 4 robotic arms come out from the bottom of the couch. The first set of arms unlatch and pull off Iris' blots,leaving her surprised and in her stocking feet. The second set of arms latch on to her ankles and lift them up some.

"Brother what are you doing?" She said with worry.

"Sorry,but you need to learn to listen to your big brother and this is the only way" He said snapping his fingers.

The 1st set of hands drop Iris' boots and start tickling her soles. This causes the female reploid giggle wildly,as her feet were very ticklish.

"B-brother! P-please stop! Brother! She giggled wildly.

The fingers on the arms kept on tickling Iris' feet,going for the toes too. If it weren't for the stockings protecting her feet,she would go ballistic.

"Hehehehehe! Please Brother!Hehehehehe! She continued her giggle fits.

"Only if you promise to stop seeing Zero" He said with a serious look.

"Hehehehehe! I-I won't!" She continued giggling.

"Very well" He said as he snapped his fingers again and the tickling hands tickled much faster.

After 3 minutes..

"Hehehehehehehehe! N-no! Please Stop This! Hehehehe! Brother! Hehehehe!" Iris couldn't stand it.

"No! Not until you promise to stay away from Zero" He told her.

"Hehehehehehehe!N-No! Please,anything but that! Hehehehehehe!" she couldn't stop giggling.

"I didn't want it to come to this,but you have forced my hand" She sighed as he snapoed his fingers again.

The tickling arms stop and rip open her stockings up to her ankles,shocking Iris. Iris was now barefoot,with blue colored toenails. The hands rapidly tickle her feet,from toes to heel to the tops of her feet and in between her pretty toes. Iris' giggling has turned to laughter.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Brother! hahahaha! Why? Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed wildly.

"This torture shall end when you promise to stop seeing Zero" He told her cooly.

The hands rapidly tickle her feet all over. Iris' cute laughter is heard throught. And after 5 minutes. The brunette can't take it no more,so she decides to lie.

"Ahahahahahaha! Okay,Okay! Hahahahahahahaha! I Will do as asked! Ahahahahahaha!" She laughed wildly as she lied.

"That's more like it" Colonel said as he pushed the button under his desk.

The arms retreated back into the couch as Iris catches her breath. Colonel is satisfied.

"I hope you have learned your lesson,sister?" He warned her.

"Yes,I have" She said as she put her boots back on and re-latches them. "I will never see Zero again. Big Brother is alway right" She said as she got up from the couch.

"Good. That's what I like to hear" He said with a satisfied look. "You may go now"

Iris leaves the office,unknown to Colonel,she lied about not seeing Zero,just to get out of the tickle torture.

"I wonder what me and Zero will be doing tonight,hehehe!" She said quietly as she left the building.

The End!


	2. Big Trouble For Little Bulma

Big Trouble For Little Bulma

On Planet Namek,Bulma is sitting in a lawnchair reading a Magazine. She was still angry at Krillin and Gohan for leaving her alone...with the 4 Star Dragon Ball,which was resting at her feet.

"They just had to leave me here alone,a poor defenseless girl" Bulma complained. "All just to go visit an old Namekian" Bulma Yawns. "I'm so tired,I think I'll take a nap"

Bulma takes out a Dynacap and tosses it. The Dynacap opens to release a Capsule Corp Cot,a cot with a button on the base. Bulma stretches and lays down on the cot. She then closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

Bulma suddenly awakens,tied to a chair. Her captor,Vegeta. Bulma screams for help as she struggles to get free.

"Silence Woman!" He yelled.

Bulma shuts up out if fear.

"W-what do you want from me?" She wimpers.

"I want The location of the next Dragon Balls" He demanded. "I know you have a Dragon Ball Locator,I want It! Where is it!?"

"I'll never tell you" she told him as she tried to swallow her fear.

Vegeta chuckles evily.

"Oh,you'll tell me" he said menacingly. "For,I have ways of making you talk"

"You know if you hurt me,you won't be getting what you want. I'll be either unconcious and badly wounded or dead" She cautioned him.

"Oh,no. I have something mkre Unconventual in mind" Vegeta chuckled.

Bulma was worried about what Vegeta had planned. Vegeta chuckled as he nelt doen to Bulma's feet and yanked off her boots,leaving her feet bare in stirups. Her toes were quite nice,with nails painted purple.

"What The Hell Are You Doing!?" She angrily shouted.

Vegeta places her ankles under his left arm and Begins tickling Bulma's feet with his right hand.

"Hehehehehe! Stop It! Hehehehehehehehehe! Bulma giggled wildly.

"I will once you reveal the location of the Dragon Ball finder" He told her while tickling her soft soles and arches.

"Ehehehehehe! I Will Never! Hehehehehehehe! Let You Win! Hehehehehehehehe! She giggles as she tries to get free.

"Suit yourself,Earth Woman!" He told her as he increased the speed and intensity of the tickling.

Ahahahahahahaha! No! No! Ahahahahahaha! I Forgot How Ticklish! Ahahahahahahahaha! My Feet Really Are! Ahahahahaha! She laughed wildly.

"So you'll show me where the Dragon Ball Finder is?" He asked while tickling.

"Ahahahahahaha! No Way! Ahahahahahaha! She told him as she continued her wild laughter.

"Let's see you handle this" He said with an evil grin.

Vegeta targets Bulma's pretty toes and she Really bursts out laughing.

"ahahahahahaha! Oh,God! Ahahahahahahahahaha! N-Not The Toes! Ahahahahahahaha!" She laughs loudly and wildy.

"Oh,so I take it that your pretty little toes are the weakspot,alright then" Vegeta said with an evil smile.

Vegeta intensifies the tickling of Bulma's toes and even in between them.

"Ahahahahahahaha! I Won't Give In! Ahahahahahahahahaha-Ahahahahahaha!" She told him defiantly whike laughing her ass off.

"You are only doing this to yourself" He told her. "This will end if you would Just Give Me The Damn Radar!" He demanded forcefully as he continued his toe tickling.

"N-Never! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You Jerk! Ahahahahahahaha!" She laughed defiantly.

"A jerk,am I? Oh,you're So getting it now" He told her.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-Ahahahahaha!" She continued laughing out loud.

Suddenly,Bulma quickly awoke from her nightmare and was breathing heavely. She looked around to see that she was still on her cot and the Dragon Ball was still there.

"Thank god that was only a dream" She sighed in relief. "I would hate to go through that in real life. I think I'll keep my boots on for the rest of this trip"

The End!


	3. Break The Chi-Chi

Break The Chi-Chi!

At the Son Family Residence,It's early in the afternoon,and Goku is sparring with Gohan (who's still a kid at this point) in the backyard. Chi-Chi is doing dishes. She sees Gohan sparring with Goku and grows angry.

Note: All characters are wearing their 'Android Saga' attire.

"Hey! What The Hell Do You Think You're Doing?" She yelled at Goku.

"I'm training my Son,what a silly question" He told her casually.

"Gohan Is supposed to be studying" She scolded him.

"Aw,c'mon Chi-Chi. Gohan needs physical activity too. He can't be all brain" he told her as he tried reasoning with her. "Besides,we may need him when the next suoer baddie comes"

"I could care less,Gohan needs to study and be smart. I refuse to have Gohan become a fighter. It's a stupid profession" She said bluntly. "Gohan,get inside and begin your study sessions" she ordered.

"Yes,mom." He said sadly as he walked back inside.

"Chi-Chi,that was a bit harsh don'cha think?" She asked as he walked toward her.

"Get real,Goku. Gohan must be a scholor. There's more to the world than fighting and being a hero...much more" She blunty told him. "If you wanna fight,then fight 'til you break down. You leave Gohan out of this" She told him as she goes back inside.

"But,Chi-Chi. What if Gohan does both,balance studying And training" Goku reasonably asked her.

"No Way! And That's That!" She bluntly told her husband as she entered the house.

Goku gets upset.

"Oh,Man!" She whined somewhat "There's gotta be a way to make Chi-Chi change her mind about Gohan't training,sure study is important too,but if the foe is way too strong, Z-Warriors are gonna need another Saiyan to help them out" Goku suddenly gets an Idea. "I think I may have a way to get Chi-Chi to change her mind,it's unconventional,but It might just do it." Goku said with excitement.

Goku flies away,with the fun idea still fresh in his head. An hour later,Goku returns with Krillin.

"This has gotta be most rediculous idea you've ever had,G-Man" Krillin said with disbelief.

"True,but if this works,it will be the first step in getting Chi-Chi to lighten up." He told his lifelong buddy.

"That would take a friggin miracle" He said with a joking tone.

"Chi-Chi" Goku called out.

Chi-Chi comes out of the house.

"What is it,Goku?" she asked. She notices Krillin. "Oh hello,Krillin"

"Haiya" Krillin greeted.

"So what did you want Goku?" She asked again.

Suddenly,Krillin gets Chi-Chi in a full nelson,shocking her.

"What The Hell Krillin!?" She angrily shouted as she tries to get free.

Krillin flies up a few feet with her.

"Sorry,Chi-Chi. But this wasn't my idea" Krillin said apologetically.

"Sorry hon,but this is for your own good" Goku said as he walked over to the captured Chi-Chi. He then pulls off her boots one after the other. Chi-Chi was barefoot. Her toes were unpainted,but very pretty.

"What The Hell Are You Up To!?" She asked as she struggles to free herself.

"Oh,just this" He playfully said as he took hold of his wife's bare feet and tickled them on the soles and arches.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! G-Goku! Hahahaha! What Is The Neaning! Hahahahaha! Of This?! Hahahahahahahaha! Chi-Chi asjed as she laughed wildly.

"It's tickle torture. I learned it from an Alien Bug in the Other World. The reason I'm doing this is to make you lighten up and allow Gohan to train" he explained while tickling her soft soles and arches.

"Ahahahahaha! Never! Ahahahahaha! So Stop It! Ahahahahahahaha! Now! Hahahahahahaha!

Krillin looks down at Chi-Chi's feet and blushes.

"Wow,Chi-Chi has some pretty feet. Not as beautiful as Bulma's or Launch's though" he thinks to himself as he continues to hold her tight in the full nelson. Gohan looks out the window to see what's up.

"I wonder what Dad and Krillin are doing to mom?" He wondered. He soon shrugged and went back to his studies.

"I'll ask again,Will you allow Gohan to train?" He asked as he increased tickling speed.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! No! Hahahahahahahaha! And That's Final!" She laughed hysterically as her feet were pretty ticklish.

"This is kinda fun" he said happily "I should do this all of the time"

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Don't You Think About It,Goku! Hahahahahaha!" She warned Goku as she laughed hystericaly.

"Wow,I really didn't know Chi-Chi's feet were so ticklish..I woudn't mind giving them a little tickle myself" Krillin said quietly.

"Well,Chi-Chi,will you finally give in and let Gohan train? He asked as he continued to tickle her feet.

After 5 more minutes...

"Hahahahahaha! O-Okay! Okay! Hahahahaha! You Win,Goku! Hahahahaha! Just Stop This! Hahahahahahahaha! She gave in as she laughed hystericaly.

"Awesome" Goku cheered as he stopped tickling.

Krillin released his hold and dropped Chi-Chi. The wife of Goku was lying on the ground,catching her breath.

"Okay Goku" She says as she's catching her breath and sitting up "You win,but we will need to set a ground rule.

"Sure" Goku nodded in agreement.

"Gohan is only allowed to train on Weekdays and Holidays,no exceptions. And If,and Only If,he's needed to save the world,I will allow him to fight." She told him reasonably.

"Chi-Chi,your the greatest" Goku said happily.

"Ok,so if you no longer need me any longer,I'm gonna go" Krillin said to the couple.

"Okay bye,Krillin,and Thanks" Goku waved.

Krillin gives a thumbs up to Goku and flies off.

"You better not do this again,Goku" Chi-Chi warned as she stood up and grabbed her boots.

"Promise" Goku agreed. "But only if you keep yours" He told his wife.

Chi-Chi nodded and went back into the house with boots in hand.

"Boy,all of this tickle fun has made me hungry. I wonder what's for lunch?" He said as he headed into the house.

The End!


	4. Yuffie's Trap

Yuffie's Trap

Yuffie Kisaragi is sitting in the fields of Wutai.

"I am Sooooo bored right now. No stupid monsters to fight; no idiot travelers to steal from; nothing good on TV,either." She complained. "Hey wait.." She said as she had a thought.

Yuffie takes out a Green Materia orb from her pocket.

"This special Materia I found should give me the Entertainment I need" She said with a michivious smile. "Now who to use it on and what trap to use?" She asked herself,thinking. She gets an idea. "Oh,I know just the victims".

Yuffie equips the Materia,gets up,and runs off laughing.

Hours later,Yuffie is inside the Mythril Cave. Tifa Lockhart and Aerith Gainsborough arrive. Both are in their Final Fantasy 7 attire,just like Yuffie.

"Okay,Yuff-ster,We're here" Tifa said.

"Where's that dangerous monster that you had trouble with?" Aerith asked."The one you said that only Women can defeat?"

"Oh,I guess I didn't need you guys after all." She casually told them,while hiding her deception.

"Then the crisis is over,we can go home" Aerith told her friends.

As Tifa and Aerith begin to leave.

"Wait" Yuffie told them. The 2 stop and look at their young friend. "I have found some new Materia I wanted to show you before we go" She partially lied.

"A new Materia,huh? Sounds interesting" Tifa said with interest.

Yuffie activates the Materia and uses it on Tifa and Aerith. Ropes appear around the girls and quickly wrap arround them. Both fall to the ground and struggle to get free.

"Ladies,this is the Bind Materia. As you can easily tell,it binds the target,making them unable to attack" She explained in a sadistic manner.

"Very cute,Ninja." Tifa told her with slight annoyance in her voice. "Now get us out of here!" she demanded.

"Nope. Not until I have my fun" Yuffie told them. "And This will be a blast!" She said as she chuckked deviously.

"Yuffie? What are you planning?" Aerith asked suspiciously.

"You'll see soon enough,ladies" Yuffie told her friends as she walked toward them. She kneels at Tifa's feet and unties her boots.

"Damn it,Yuffie. What the hell are you doing?" Tifa asked struggling to get out of her bonds.

Yuffie says nothing and just happily pulls off Tifa's boots and socks.

"Okay,Yuffie. We get the joke. Now please let us free" Aerith pleaded.

"Nope" Yuffie said simply as she begins tickling Tifa's soles and arches with her fingers.

"Hehehehehehehe! Yuffie! Hehehehehehehe! Cut it Out! hehehehehehehe!" Tifa giggled wildly.

You have some lovely toes, should either go barefoot or wear sandals. Nice french pedi too." Yuffie complemented Tifa,ignoring her.

"Honestly,the way you get your kicks is.."Aerith told Yuffie,before being cut off.

"You're next princess" Yuffie cut off Aerith,while still tickling Tifa's soft soles and arches. Yuffie increases the speed and intensity of the tickling.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!Yuffie! Ahahahahahaha! You'll Pay!"Hahahahaha! For This! Hahahaha! Tifa warned as she laughed wildly.

After 3 more minutes...

"Time fkor the toes" Yuffie said maliciously as she mercilessly tickles Tifa's toes.

"Oh God. Hahahahahahaha! Not the Toes! Hahahahahahaha! The Barmaid laughed wildly.

Aerith was powerless to do anything,but watch as her friend is viciously tickled on her most ticklish spots. While Tifa was most ticklish on her toes..especially her big toes. Aerith was ticklish on her soles.

Yuffie continued tickling Tifa's toes. Tifa is laughing so hard she might pass out due to exaustion. After 5 more minutes,Yuffie moves on to Aerith,while Tifa catches her breath.

"Ok,Cetra. Your turn now." Yuffie chuckled as she removed Aerith's boots,exposing her bare feet. "Not bad,Aerith. I think Tifa has some competition when it comes to pretty feet. Nice shade of pink on your toenails too." She complemented. "Well,play time is almost over as the bonds won't be around for too much longer. Infact,I only have 5 more minutes" She explained. "So I better make the most if it" She said as she took Aerith's left foot with both hands and stuck her toes in her mouth.

"Eww" Aerith said disgusted.

Yuffie wastes no time in tickling Aerith's soft sole and arch,all the while sucking on her toes...tickling them with her tounge.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha" N-No! Stop! Hahahahahahahaha! The Flowergirl laughed hysterically.

After 2 minutes,Yuffie takes Aerith's toes out of her mouth and picks up Aerith's right foot with both hands. Yuffie starts licking Aerith's sole and arch,tickling her severely.

"Oh,God! Ahahahahahaha! Please! Hahahahahaha! N-No More! Hahahahahahaha!" Aerith laughed hysterically,while pleading.

After 3 minutes,Yuffie stops licking and puts down Aerith's feet.

"Looks like fun time's over" Yuffie said as she stood up.

The binds on Tifa and Aerith disappear. The girls stand up.

"Revenge isn't our thing. But some form of punishment is in order" Aerith sternly told Yuffie.

"Right" Tifa said slamming her knuckles in her palm.

The Ninja is not a fan if where this is headed. Suddenly,without warning Tifa tackles Yuffie to the ground,while Aerith takes Yuffie's Bind Materia.

"Hey!" Yuffie yelled.

Tifa gets off of Yuffie.

"You really have a hard tine staying out of trouble,don't you" Tifa scolded Yuffie.

"Girls gotta have sone fun" Yuffie said with a pout.

"You won't be needing this anymore" Aerith told Yuffie as she slammed the Materia very hard on the ground,shattering it. "Time to leave".

Tifa and Aerith grab their footwear and walk out barefoot.

As Tfa and Aerith leave,Yuffie takes out a 2nd Bind Materia.

"I wonder if Elena the Turk has ticklish feet" She said deviously.

Yuffie chuckles evily.

The End!


	5. The Outers Ordeal

The Outer's Ordeal

Downtown Tokyo,Abandoned Warehouse.

The Outer Sailor Senshi,Sailor Neptune,Sailor Uranus,and Sailor Pluto are battling a multi-tentacle monster (has about 10). The women are battling with their personalised weapon.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus shouted as She executed the attack.

"Submarine Reflection" Sailor Neptune shouted as she executed her attack.

The attacks connect with the monster,but they don't do much. The Senshi are surprised.

"Dead Scream" Sailor Pluto quietly shouted as she fired a projectile from her staff.

The Monster is uneffected. The beast roars.

"Ugh! No matter what we do,this thing just won't die" Uranus complained.

"I know what you mean,Haruka. Everything we throw at him,just seems to do little to no damage" Neptune told her partner.

"Where's Sailor Saturn,when we need her?" Uranus asked annoyed.

"She had a piano recital to go to. I contacted her earlier,so she'll meet us after" Pluto explained.

"The monster has no weaknesses,it seems. So we just have to attack it until it is destroyed." Said Neptune.

"Play Time" The monster growled as it smiled.

The Senshi are confused,but quickly get on guard.

The Monster uses 3 of its tentacles to each bind the Senshi and raise them up abit. They struggle.

"Let us go,freak" Uranus demanded.

The monster just smiled and used it's free tentacles to remove Pluto and Uranus's boots and Neptune's heels. All women were now barefoot. Their feet were all flawless with nicely pedied toes. Uranus wore navy polish on her toes. Neptune wore sea green. And Pluto wore dark purple.

"What is he planning?" Pluto said while struggling to get free.

The monsters free tentacles drop the Senshi's footwear and begin tickling their soles and arches. Causing the women to laugh hysterically.

"Ahahahahahaha! W-what's The Point To This!? Ahahahahahahahaha! A laughing Neptune asked as she struggled to get free.

"Hahahahahahahaha! S-Stop,Damn It! Hahahahahahaha! A laughing Uranus warned the monster as she struggled to get free.

"Ahahahahahahaha! T-This Is! Ahahahahahahahaha! I-Illogical! Ahahahaha! What Damage! Ahahahaha! C-can Be Done! By!Ahahahahahahaha! By Tickling Feet?! Ahahahahahahahaha! A laughing Pluto asked as she struggled to get free.

The monster gleefuly tickled the captive Senshi's soles and arches for 5 minutes before attacking their toes as well. The girl's laughter remained consistant,as was their futile struggle to free themselves from the beasts tentacles.

"Ahahahahahaha! N-now! Ahahahahahaha! He's After Out Toes Too! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Said Neptune as she laughed hysterically.

"Hahahahahahaha! A Monster With A!Hahahahahahahahaha!A Foot Fetish!Hahahahahaha! Who Knew!Hahahahahahaha!" Uranus stated as she laughed hysterically.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! He's Too Strong!Ahahahahahahahaha! We Can't Break Free! Ahahahahahahahaha! Pluto said as she laughed hysterically.

The monster continued tickling the Outer Senshi's feet,even going for the balls of their feet and heels. The laughter of the Senshi can be heard all throught the area.

5 minutes later...

"Silence Rings!" A female voice called out as a power group of energy rings hits the Monster hard,causing it to scream in pain And release the Senshi.

"Finally!" exclaimed Uranus as she and the other Senshi land back on the ground.

Saturn fires another batch of Silence Rings from her glave at the monster,this time destroying it.

It's Sailor Saturn,she's finally arrived and the rest of the Outers are relieved.

"About time you got here" Uranus told her.

"Are we glad to see you" A relieved Neptune said.

"Sorry I'm late" Saturn apologised. "Piano recital ran a bit late" She explained.

"No apologies nessasary,Hotaru" Pluto told her "We're just glad your here".

"You are the hero of the day,Hotaru-chan" Neptune complimented Saturn.

"Thank you,Michiru" Saturn thanked her as she blushed.

"I never wanna have my feet tickled by a monster again" Uranus said bluntly as she put her boots back on.

"Yeah,I am the only one who shoukd do that" Neptune joked as she put her shoes back on.

"Right" Uranus smirjed as she agreed.

"Let's go home" Pluto said putting on her boots.

And So,the Sailor Senshi leave the warehouse,quickly forgetting about that whole ordeal.

The End!


	6. Krillin and Lazuli

Krillin and Lazuli

Note: Both Krillin and 18 are wearing their 'Great Saiyaman Saga' outfits.

Sometime before the 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai,Krillin is training on Roshi's Island. He is in the air throwing punches and kicks. Krillin's wife,Lazuli aka Android 18,is chilling on the beach in a lounge chair. She's so relaxed she's almost asleep. Maron is inside Kame House sleeping. Master Roshi is out oogling women.

Krillin finishes training for the day and looks at his beautiful blonde bionic wife resting in the lounge chair.

"I'm glad I didn't desturb her. She woud've killed me if I did" A relieved Krillin thought.

Krillin landed on the ground.

"Wonder what to do now? Nothing on TV and Gohan is playing Superhero" Krillin asked himself. He looked around for something to do. He looks his wife,more specifically,her feet,which were in sandals.

Krillin starts to get a fun idea. He has always had a foot fetish and rarely got to endulge in it. Roshi had one too,though it wasn't seen on screen.

"I think I have a cool way to eliminate my bordom" Krillin said quietly with a smirk. "Let's hope she doesn't kill me for doing this"

Krillin walks up to 18. She notices him.

"Oh,hey Krillin. Done with your training?" Android 18 asked,yawning.

"Yup. I finished for today" he told her smiling. "So,you think we have a chance at the Tournament with all of those Super Saiyans participating?" He asked.

"You might not,but I might" She said cooly and confidently.

Krillin ignored her little shot and slipped off 18's sandels,revealing her bare feet.

"Krillin what are you doing? Why are you taking my sandals off?" 18 asked suspiciously.

"So I can do This!" Krillin told her,with a slightly michivious tone,kneeling infront of her feet.

With no hesistation,Krilin holds 18's ankles using both hands and begins licking her soles and arches,causing the blonde to giggle in hysterics,

"Hehehehehehehe! Damn You,Krillin! Hehehehehehe! 18 said as she giggled hysterically,trying to break free.

Krillin tries his best to hold on tight while licking. He said nothing,he was just enjoying his activity.

"Hehehehehehehehe! Let Me Go! Hehehehehehe! Or Else! Hehehehehehe! She threatened while giggling wildly and trying to break free of his grip.

Again,Krillin said nothing and was just enjoying his activity. After a few minutes,Krillin goes after 18's balls and toes as well. This time,18 was laughing instead of giggling. The balls of her feet were pretty ticklish,if not one of the most ticklish spots on her feet.

"Hahahahahahahaha! D-Damn You! Hahahahahahahahaha! I Will Get You For This! Hahahahahahah! She laughed loudly and hysterically.

Thanfully,Maron is a very sound sleeper,so she couldn't hear what's going on. Krillin continues to lick 18's feet all over,from the tops of her toes to her heels.

"Hahahahahahaha! Knock It Off! Hahahahahaha! She denanded,while laughing hysterically,trying to break free.

After a few more minutes,Krillin was starting to lose his grip,so he decides to stop and release 18's ankles.

"Sorry,dear. Hope your not too mad?" Krillin asked apologetically.

"A little" 18 told him slightly annoyed,while sitting up. Her demenir switched from annoyed to cool. "I'm gonna let you in on something Krillin" she told him "I could've easily broke out of your grop or just blasted you away"

"Oh? So,why didn't you then?" Krillin asked curiously.

"Because I love you and.."She told as she started to blush "I kind of liked it" she told him cooly and softly.

"R-Really?" Krillin asked,while blushing with a bit of apprehension.

"Mhmm" 18 nodded as she got out of the chair and leaned close to Krillin. "You can do this again soon,looking forward to it" She told him softly as he began blushing a deep red.

18 gave Krillin a kiss and went back inside. Krillin shook the cobwebs out and smiled proudly.

"Krillin,you have the greatest wife ever! You lucky S.O.B,you!" Krillin proudly told to himself.

The End


	7. Michiruka

Michiruka

Michiru and Haruka are walking together in the fields,both wearing their casual outfits.

"Great day to be out for a walk in the fields,isn't it Haruka?" Michiru asked as she smiled at ber partner.

"Yeah,the air is crisp and clean and it's peaceful too" Haruka told her happily.

"And intimate" Michiru said slyly,causing Haruka to look at her and blush.

"Let's go find a good place to relax" Haruka replied as she cleared her throat.

The 2 continue to walk until they find a nice spot and sit down on the grassy plain.

"It really is beautiful out here" Michiru said taking off her shoes,going barefoot. Haruka nods in agreement and decides to remove her own shoes.

Haruka looks at Michiru's feet as her beautifully pedicured toes play with the grass. Seeing this,he gets a fun and playful idea.

"Want me to massage your feet?" Haruka asked Michiru."It'll make your day even better?" Haruka told her as she winked.

"You really love my feet don't you" Michiru playfully teased. "Alright,offer excepted" She told Haruka as she put her feet onto her lap.

Haruka takes Michiru's right foot with both hands and begins massaging the bottom with her thumbs. She begibs with the heel,sole,and arch.

"Oh, feels great"Michiru moaned lightly as she relaxed.

"Your soft soles and pedicured toes are an ultimate turn-on" Harura told her as she continued the massage.

"Why,thank you" She replied with a giggle.

Haruka was enamored with Michiru's feet,and has made it known when the two were alone. Anyway,after massaging the heel,sole,and arch,Haruka moves on to the ball and toes. This causees Michiru to moan a bit louder..especially when Haruka did her toes.

"This is soooo heavenly." Michiru moaned with pleasure. "You should consider doing this for a living" She told haruka.

"Nope. My skill is for your peds only" Haruka replied as she continued the massage,explisitly targeting the toes.

After a few minutes,Haruka stops massaging the right foot,puts it back down,and picks up the left one. Haruka smirks michiviously and begins tickling Michiru's foot.

"Ahahahahahaha! Haruka! Stop! Ahahahahaha! Michiru asked politely as she laughed hysterically.

"This is another thing I love doing to your pretty feet" Haruka told Hichiru as she continued tickling.

"Ahahahahaha! Harukaaaaa! Ahahahahahahaha! Michiru said as she her hysterical laughter continues.

Haruka tickled Michiru's soles and arches for a few more minutes,which were Michiru's most ticklish spots. Soon after moved on to her toes.

"Ahahahahahaha! O-okay Haruka!Ahahahahahaha! Y-You can Stop! Ahahahaha! Now! Ahahahahahahaha! Michiru told her partner as she was being tickked on her nicely pedicured toes.

"Not just yet,I'm having too much fun" Haruka replied playfully as she continued tickling Michuru's toes.

Haruka continues her ticklish assault on Michiru's lovely bare foot for a few more minutes. Haruka thought about licking tbe toes,but didn't feel it was right to do that in public.

After 5 minutes,Haruka stops tickling and drops Michiru's foot back on her lap. Michiru removes her feet from Haruka's lap as she catches her breath.

"Goodness" Michiru said as she caught her breath.

"That was a rush" Haruka said satisfied.

"I may not be a huge fan of tickle torture,but I will say this,Haruka" She told her. "Your hands feel very nice on my feet" she complenented sensually.

"Thanks,I always love the way your feet feel in general" Haruka replied.

"Well continue this at home,and maybe I do your feet this time" Michiru told Haruka sensually,causing her to blush.

Michiru giggles and kissess her Partner on the cheek. The 2 continue to enjoy the rest of their day.


	8. Rosalina and Luma

**Disclaimer: I Meant to add this in the beginning,but forgot all about it. This is a fan fic about foot fetish staring characters from various existing franchises. l will Never claim these characters as my own. They belong to their respective companies and creators.**

Rosalina and Luma

At her Observatory,Rosalina is resting on her couch after a long day. She has slipped off her shoes and is barefoot. Rosalina's feet were very sexy,with lavander colored toenails.

A mischivious yellow Luma comes in looking for fun. He sees "Mama" Rosalina lying down on the couch barefoot and gets a fun idea.

"Hmm? What's up little Luma?" She asked him as she saw him coming towards her.

"Oh,nothing Mama Rosalina. Just looking for some fun" he casually replied,hiding his true intentions.

"Could you find it sonewhere else please?"She asked politely,but tired "I wanna rest now"

The Luma moves infront of Rosalina's bare soles and begins tickling them.

"Hehehehehehe! Please Stop! Hehehehehehe! I'm ticklish! Hehehehehe! She giggled.

"This is my fun why should I stop" Luma told her bluntly.

The Luma tickles Her soles and arches quicker.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe! Please Stop! Hehehehehehehehe! Luumaaa! Hehehehehehe!"Rosalina giggled as she pleaded.

The Luma ignores her plea's and continues with the tickling. Rosalina's hysterical (yet cute and sexy) giggling could be heard throught the star system. After 3 more minutes of sole and arch tickling,The Luma goes for Rosalina"s most ticklish spot..Her Toes.

"Ahahahahaha! No Not My Toes! Ahahahahahahahaha!" She begged as she laughed hysterically.

Again,the Luma ignored her and continued tickling her sexy toes.

"Ahahahahahahaha! P-Please! Hahahahahahaha! N-No More! Ahahahahahaha!" The Mother of Lumas begged as her hysterical laughter continued.

Suddenly another Luma,a purple one arrives. Sees what the yellow Luma is doing and decides to join in because it looks fun. The Luma tickkes the tops of Rosalina's feet.

"Oh no! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Rosalina laughed hysterically as the double Luma tickle onslaught continued.

Both Lumas are having fun with their "Mamas" soft flawless feet. If the Lumas had a mouth,they'd suck on her toes too.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! I-I Surender!Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" She begged laughing hysterically.

After 5 minutes,the 2 Luma's quit. Satisfied,the Yellow Luma leaves,with the Purple one following.

"T-Those Lumas are..sure..michevious...little..creatures..sometimes" Rosalina commented,catching her breath.

With that said,The Galactic Princess continued her rest.

The End


	9. Axl v Alia

Axl v Alia

Axl,The Maverick Hunter,just got back from a mission,ragged out..and Angry.

"I Almost got a flawless victory on my mission,if it wasn't for Alia and her damn interuptions destracting me" Axl said quietly,yet angrilly as he headed to the repair bay. "I must have revenge" He said. He suddenly gets an idea. "Oh,I think I have the perfect idea,hahaha! Axl said deviously.

Hours later,inside an abandoned storage area outside Maverick Hunter HQ. Alia arrives (in her X8 look) looking around for someone.

"He told me he'd be here" She said quietly "Axl,where are you?" She shouted out to him.

Suddenly,A titanium bolo wraps around Alia's body and she falls to the ground struggling to get out.

"Hey! Let Me Go! Whoever you are,You won't get away with this." Alia cried out.

From out of the shadows,where the bolo was thrown,comes Axl.

"Axl? You are behind this?" She asked with surprised.

"Yup,yup" He replied with a smirk.

"I have no time for your childish games" Alia said annoyed as she struggled to get out of bondage.

"Oh,this is no game" He told her "Your interuptions has cost me a perfect mission" He told her with a twisted tone "And now it's time to pay"

Without hesitation,Axl sat by Alia's feet and took off her boots after unlaching them. Leaving the Navigator barefoot in stir-ups. With nails painted hot pink.

"What The Hell,Axl?" She angrily asked him.

"This!" He simply replied as he grabbed the ankle of her left foot and began tickling the sole and arch.

"Hehehehehehehe! A-Axl! Hehehehehehehehehe! Knock Off This Foolishness!Hehehehehehehehe!"She giggled wildy as she tried to reason with her tickler.

Axl simply ignored her and just kept on tickling her left foot with zeal. After a minute he goes after her heel and ball too.

"Hehehehehehehegehehe! Axl! Hehehehehehehe! Knock It Off! Hehehehehehe!" She giggled wildly as she tried to escape.

Axl goes for Alia's toes,where she is most ticklish...especially on her big toes.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! N-not my toes! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" The blonde reploid laughed hysterically.

"Sexiest. . Alia!" Axl simply told her with a bit of lust as he kept tickling her toes.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! T-Thank You! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Alia continues laugh hysterically as she fails to get free of bondage. Axl continues his ticklish onslaught on Alia's helpless toes. After 5 minutes more,Axl drops Alia's left foot and picks up her right.

Without warning,Axl begins licking Alia's toes one by one,causing her to laugh even more hysterically.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Damn You,Axl! Ahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahaha!" She laughed hysterically as she frantically tried to get out of bondage.

Axl was enjoying every minute of this. After 8 minutes of this sexy fun,he stops. Satisfied,Axl puts Alia's foot down.

"You..Finished?! Ahe asked the young Reploid as she was catching her breath.

"Yup,I'm satisfied" He told her happily as he stood up."Well,See ya!" He said as he made the 'see-ya' hand wave. And so Axl left the building.

"Axl! Wait! What About Me" She yelled after him,upset. "AXL!" She screamed in great anger.

The End!


	10. Bold Tickler

Bold Tickler

Well known and well liked Pokemon trainer,Carter,was entering Prof. Aurea Juniper's Lab in Nuvema Town in Unova and finds The hot professor herself sitting in a chair taking a break.

"Oh,hello Carter" She greeted him with a smile "What brings you here?" she asked.

"Do you have ticklish feet,Professor Juniper?" Carter asked innocently.

"Y-yes! Why ask?" She replied, surprised by such a question.

"Can I tickle them?" He boldly,yet innocently asked

"Okay,sure" She reluctantly agreed to his request.

Prof. Juniper pulls off one of her shoes,exposing a bare foot. And what a sexy foot it was,nicely shaped with the prettiest toes ever. Her toenails were painted green. Juniper raises her bare foot and Carter takes it by the ankle.

"Ready?"He askes.

"I guess so" She replied.

Carter begins tickling Juniper's bare foot wildly all over using his fingers. Causing the sexy Pokemon Researcher to burst out laughing. He tickles it from the smooth heels to the soft soles to the long sexy toes. Speaking of which, 's toes were her most ticklish spot.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Not The Toes Too! Ahahahahahaga! She laughed hysterically,even moreso when her toes are tickled.

Carter had a foot fetish,so it was tough to resist worshiping a sexy woman's sexy foot. Carter was still having a blast doing this,though.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! A-Are You Finished Yet! Ahahahahaha! She asked as she cobtinued to laugh hysterically.

"Almost,my dear Professor Juniper" Carter told her.

"Ahahahahaha! G-Good! Ahahahahahahaha! She replied as she continued her wild laughter.

After a few minutes,Carter stops and releases her ankle. Juniper puts her foot back down,while catching her breath.

"Thanks Professor Juniper" Carter thanked the professor graciously.

"That was kinda fun" Juniper admitted. "Was that the only perpose of this visit?" Juniper asked.

"Guilty" Carter admitted "You know you have very pretty feet,Professor. You should shiw them off often" He complemented.

"Why Thank you" She thanked him kindly as she wiggled her toes.

With that Carter leaves the Lab and Nuvema Town to head to Striaton City and it's Dream Lab.

Carter enters the small lab and sees Fennel sleeping at her desk with her feet on the desk. She had her shoes off and her bare feet were absolutely beautiful. Especially with her pink colored toenails.

"This is gonna be fun" Carter said quietly to himself as he walked towards Fennel and her bare feet.

Carter holds Fennel's feet in place,gently so he doesn't wake her up just yet. Carter begins tickling both feet with his fingers,causing her to giggle wildly in her sleep.

"Hehehehehehehehe! That Tickles! Hehehehehe!" She giggled while still sleeping.

"Gotta make sure I don't wake her" Cartered wispered as he continued his tickle assault on Fennel's soft soles "Her feet are pretty as well,I bet every pretty female in Pokemon has pretty feet..it's only natural" He told himself.

A few minutes into this,Carter tickles Fennel's toes and the area in between them,causing her to laugh wildly.

"Ahahahahahaha! Please! Not The Toes!Ahahahahahahahahaha! She laughed wildly in her sleep.

"Wow she hasn't even woke up really must be a sound sleeper"Carter said surprised.

After a few minutes,Carter decides to end the session. He gives Fennel's feet a gentle kiss...which still doesn't wake her,btw.

"Thanks for the fun memories,Fennel. See you again" He told her as he waved good-bye.

Carter leaves the Lab to go wherever.

The End!


	11. Mario's Alt Reward

Mario's Alternate Reward.

Note: This Is An Alternate Version of The Ending to Super Mario 64.

It's late afternoon,outside of Peach's Castle,Mario is standing before Princess Peach and 2 Mushroom Retainers. Mario has once again rescued the Princess from the evil Bowser Koopa.

"Mario,the power of the stars has been restored to the Castle...and it's all thanks to you." The Princess said greatfully."Thank you,Mario".

The Retainers cheer.

"I should do something special for you.." She continues. "Anything for the Hero"

Upon hearing that,Mario gets an Idea. He walks up to the Princess and wispers something into Peach's ear,causing her to blush.

"Oh,my!" She said surprised. "Well,if that's what you want?"

We cut to Peach's Throne Room,where Peach and Mario are alone. Peach is sitting on her throne,while Mario is standing infront of her.

"Okay,Mario. This is what you want." She told him as she slipped off one of heels. "Let's do it" She told him as she stuck her bare foot out at Mario.

Mario got a buldge as he loojed at the Princesses Peach. Peach's foot was gorgeous. Shapely toes and clean soles,with pink nail polish on the toenails. Mario takes her foot by the ankle and begins stroking her sole with his finger. Peach giggles wildly.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehe! Oh,Mario! Hehehehehehehehehehehe!" Peach giggled.

Mario,happily,tickles her sole faster. Peach's wild giggles turns to wild laughter.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! M-Mario! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed.

Peach was indeed very ticklish on her feet. Her arches and soles being the most ticklish. Speaking of which,after 3 minutes,Mario moves on to her arch. The Blonde Princesses hystrerical laughter continuues.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I-I Should Have Never Agreed To This! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Peach told herself as she continued to laugh.

Mario was really enjoying himself,though Peach was starting to have second thoughts. Mario thought about licking Peach's foot,but changed his mind,sinse it may damage their relationship. So Mario moves on to Peach's sexy toes,instead. Peach's laughter level decreases a bit,but it still tickles.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! N-No more,please! Hehehehehehehehehehehehe! I-I Forgot I Was So Ticklish! Hehehehehehehehehe!" She giggled hysterically as Mario tickles her big toe.

Mario tickles each toe for 2 minutes each. After which,he ends the tickle session,allowing Peach to catch her breath. Mario kisses the top of Peach's foot.

"Oh,my.." Peach said,blushing.

Mario releases Peach's foot. The Princess slips on her high heel.

"Well.." Clears throat. "That was nice. Though,I forgot that I was so ticklish." She told the red clad plumber. "I really do enjoy spending time alone with you,Mario. We should do this again sonetime"

Peach stood up and gave Mario a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go get some cake" She told her hero.

As Peach walks out of the Throne room. Mario quickly spins around,faces the camera,and gives the peace sign.

"Yahooo!" Mario exclaimed happily.

The End!


	12. Turtelli v Melnitz

Turtelli v Melnitz

In an Appartment Building in NYC,Don Turtelli is at his desk waiting for his next job. The famous Don Turtelli,left a life of organized crime,to persue an independent career as an information extractor. Clients pay him to get info for them from people. His method of extracting such info...Feet Tickling.

Suddenly,Turtelli's desk phone rings. He picks it up.

"Yeah?" Turtelli asked.

The voice on the phone spoke. " ,I'm Jake Kong and I represent the Spector Busters of America. And I have a job for you" He told Turtelli "We need you to get us some info reguarding the Ghostbuster's personal secrets...Damning secrets. We need said info to put the Ghostbuster's out of buisness. We will post every single bit of Information online and ruin them."

"That's a fun idea" He told them humorously "So who's the victim?"

"Janine Melnitz,the Ghostbusters secretary,once you get the info,come find us at our headquarters. Once the information is ours,we'll be paying you. Look us up." Jake instructed him.

With that,the man hung up.

"Janine Melnitz,huh? Always wanted to get her in her feet" He happily commented as he gkt up and left his apartment. "This should be fun"

Within the Ghostbusters HQ,Janine Melnitz is sitting at her desk,bored. She was shoeplaying under her desk. The boys are out doing a job an Slimer is with them. Don Turtelli comes in with his hands in his pockets,heading toward the desk. Janine notices him.

"Can I help you?" Janine admed,bored.

"Indeed" Turtelli casually told her as he pulled out some spray from his pockets.

Turtelli sprays Janine with the substance and it knocks her out. 10 minutes later,Janine awakens to find herself tied to her office chair,bare feet up on the desk,tied together by the ankles. Janine struggles to get free.

Her heels are under the desk. Janine's feet were sexy. long toes,hot pink pedicure,and soft wrinkly,soles.

"About time,you woke up." Turtelli impatiently told her. "I was tired of waiting"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Janine asked with a bit of fear in her voice,trying to get free.

"The one who needs some information about the Ghostbusters personal life" He bluntly replied "I was hired to get said information"

"What are you going to do to me?" Janine asked with concern.

"Relax,red. I'm not gonna harm you" Turtelli replied as he took a feather out if his pocket. "But I have ways of making you talk"

With that said,Don Turtelli begins feathering Janine's feet with the feather,causing her to laugh hysterically.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!. P-Please,no! Hahahahahaha! Janine begged as she laughed.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know. What are the Ghostbusters hidden personal secrets?" He told her as he kept tickling.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I-I'll Never Tell! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Janine told him as she continued laughing.

"Ok. Lady. You asked for it" He told her as he started tickling faster.

"I-I won't! Hahahahahahahaha! B-betray! Hahahahagahaha! The Guys! Ahahahahahahahahahaha! She bluntly told Turtelli,laughing her head off.

Turtelli moved on to Janine's toes,where,unknown to him,she was very very ticklish.

"Ahahahahagaha! N-not The Toes! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" She begged,laughing.

"Tell me what I want to know,and this ordeal will end. So spill" Turtelli bluntly told her as he continued tickling.

After 3 minutes,Janine can't take it anymore.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I-I Give Up! Ahahahahahahahaha! Janine hysterically told him.

Turtelli stops,allowing the hot secretary to catch her breath.

"Ok,red. Tell me what I want to know. Or I'll demonstrate my foot fetish on you" He warned as he put his feather away.

"Okay,okay."She replied catching her breath. "Rey likes playing with toys,Egon believes in Jesus,Winston has a teddy bear,and Peter has foot fetish" She reluctantly told him. "I'm so sorry,guys" She wispered to her self in sorrow.

Turtelli takes out a pencil and legal pad,writing down what he found out. Once that was done,he puts the pad and pencil back into his jacket.

"Thank's lady" He told her with a satisfied look."Sorry I can't un-tie you,but I have money to collect. I'm sure the guys will free you once they return" Turtelli playfully told her as he left. "Ciao"

"Hey!Wait!" Janine screamed at Turtelli as she struggled to get free.

The End!

Note: This is the Pilot of a Potential Don Turtelli series. What do you guys think?


	13. Enter Team Tickke

Enter Team Tickle

At the Indigo Platau,Lorelei is in the Elite 4 lair battling The Anime Version of Yellow. Both are down to their final Pokemon. Yellow has Raichu,Lorelei has Jynx. Raichu defeats Jynx with an Iron Tail.

Up on the rafters watching,are 2 mysterious men and their best friend,Ariados.

One man snickered "This will be our first mission,and what a target. Lorelei,such a sexy woman,who likely has equally as sexy feet" He told his friend gleefully.

"Indeed,She will be a joy to tickle" The other guy said to his friend. "Did you bring the Bravairy feather?" He asked his pal.

The 1st guy nods "Did you bring the digicamera? We need pics if her bare feet" the man asked his buddy,with a bit of lust in his voice.

"Of course" The 2nd man replied.

The battle is over and the 2 Pokemon trainers shake hands.

"You did really well,but the Other Elites will not be so easy" Lorelie told her. "Tomorrow,your next opponent will be Bruno".

"Thank You,I won't go down so easily" The Anime Yellow told Lorelei.

With that The girl leaves,leaving Lorelei by herself. The 2 men and their Ariados jump down. Lorelei notices them.

"Who are you?" She asked cooly.

"I'm Agent A" The 1st man told her. "And he's Agent B" He said thumb pointing at his friend.

"If you're looking for a battle,you'll have to wait until next week." She cooly told them.

The 2 smile devilishly.

"Ariados,String Shot!" Agent B told the Pokemon.

Ariados shoots out some 'string' at Lorelei,which binds her arms to her body. The hot Elite falls to the ground.

"Okay,Who are you" she aked them with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"We Are Team Tickle,made up of low level grunts from various fallen Teams." Agent A told her. "I Agent A was an intern from The Johto Rockets."

"And I was a Team Plasma Go-fer" said Agent B.

"What do you want?" She said annoyed,struggling to get free.

The 2 men smile and chuckle evilly.

Agent A removes Lorelei's high heels,while Agent B takes out the Bravairy feather. The sight of Lorelei's beet give the men a boner,mainly because this is the first time,they've ever seen her barefoot. Lorelei's feet were perfect. With long sexy toes and a great pedicure.

Agent A takes out a digital camera and starts taking pictures of a barefoot Lorelei and her feet. "The internet will love these" He said exitedly.

"Okay,you boys had your bondage fetish fun,now let me go." She cooly told them.

"Ah,but the fun has just begun,my dear" Agent A told her as he put his camera away. "We still have the main reason for coming..." He told her with a sinister tone. "Tickle Your Feet Until You Pass Out" He said with a wicked smile.

"My feet aren't ticklish" She told them coldly,though it was a lie. "Now let me go" She warned them with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh,we shall see" Agent A replied.

Agent B begins tickling Lorelei's soles and archs with the feather,causing the bispecled beauty to laugh lightly.

"Ahahahahahaha Y-You can't b-be serious! Hahahahahahahahahahaha" Lorelei laughed as she tried and failed to break out of Ariados' webbing.

"We are dead series. And we won't stop until we break the ice queen" Agent A told her.

Agent B continues the tickle session,the laughing Elite tries to break out of bondage,but fails. Lorelei has pretty ticklish feet,but it was her long sexy toes that were her greatest weakness. After 5 minutes,Agent B switches to tickling her toes,causing Lorelei to laugh hysterically.

"Ahahahahahaha! N-not My Toes! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She begged as she laughed hysterically. "Hahahahaha! S-Stop This Now! Ahahahahahahahahaha!

The men ignore her and continue their tickle torture. Lorelei's laughter grows more wild as the Thugs tickle her toes more intensly,even getting in between them.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! P-Llease S-top! Ahahahahahahahahahaha! She begged as she laughed hysterically,trying to get free.

Team Tickle look lustfully at Lorelei's feet,ignoring her cries. After 5 minutes,Agent B feathers Lorelei's feet everywhere,from her heels to the tips of her toes,to the fronts.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! W-Why Are You..!Hahahahahahaha! ..Doing This?! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" She asked laughing like she'd never laughed before.

"Simple,we do this as a sexy women on their feet until they pass out" Agent A said simply. "No biggie"

Lorelei's laughter continues to echo throught the chamber. And after 14 minutes of being tickle tortured she passes out. Agent B smiles evily and stops the tickling,allowing Lorelei to catch her breath.

"Well that was fun" Agent B told his friend as he put the feather away. "Should we release her?" He said looking at the half-unconcious Elite.

"The webbing should weaken in about 2 minutes,she'll free herself. "Agent A told his friend. "Time to go. C'mon Ariados!"

Both hunans and their Pokemon jump up to the rafters and exit the way they came,through a sky window.

The End!


	14. Mr Son and Miss Satan

Mr. Son and Miss Satan

Out in a field a mile from the Son House,Videl and Gohan are sparring for the upcoming Tenkaichi Budoukai Tournament. Both are wearing their 'Buu Saga' outfits. Goten is away with Chi-Chi. Goku is training somewhere.

The 2 trade and dodge blows for 2 hours,after which they stop to catch their breath.

"Whew,that was an intense Workout Videl. you really are getting stronger. In fact,your stronger than your dad" Gohan complemented.

"Thanks Gohan,you really gave me a workout." Videl told him wiping her brow. "Let's take a rest"

"Sure." Gohan replied as he nodded.

The 2 heroes take a seat on the grassy field. Videl takes off her boots and socks and is relieved to have them off.

"Ahh,much better" She sighed happily as she streatched and wiggled her toes.

Gohan sees this and blushes,while getting a small has always loved Videl's feet,though he'd never admit it. Videl's feet were pretty. Nicely shaped with unpolished toe nails.

"Videl's feet look really nice today" Gohan though to himself as he stared at Videl's feet.

Videl notices Gohan staring at her feet "Gohan,why are you staring at my feet?" She asks suspiciously.

"Uh..Nothing Videl. It's just that,your feet look tited and I was wondering if I could give you a foot massage." Gohan repliednervously.

Videl giggles "Why didn't you say so Gohan." She tokd him happily as she placed her feet on his lap. "I'd love one"

Gohan couldn't believe his luck. He had never massaged or even touched Videl's feet,until today.

Gohan begins the massage,Videl moans pleasurably. Gohan starts with the toes and balls of the feet.

"This is so nice" Videl told Gohan while moaning softly.

Gohan was enjoying this too.

"Her feet feel real nice" He thought to himself as he massaged his girlfriends feet.

Videl layed back to relax. After 5 minutes,Gohan moves on to the arches and soles. Videl's pleasurable moans continue.

As Gohan continues tbe massage,he's kinda tempted to tickle Videl's feet. He continues the massage for 5 minutes before giving into temptation. Gohan turns the massage into tickling,causing Videl to laugh hysterically.

"G-Gohan! Ahahahahahaha!W-What Are You Doing?! Hahahahahahahaha! S-Stop Please! Hahahahahahaha"A laughing Videl told Gohan as he was tickling her soles.

"Sorry,Videl. But you're feet are so pretty. I couldn't help myself." Gohan replied as he tickled her bare soles.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! T-Thanks! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Videl thanked him as she laughed hysterically.

"Wow,I never realised,she was so ticklish." Gohan thought to himself as he continued tickling her soles.

After a few minutes Gohan stops tickling,allowing Videl to catch her breath.

"Sorry,but I was tempted. Gotta admit it was kinda fun though" Gohan told Videl as he removed her feet from his lap.

"You Could've Asked First" She told him annoyed. her mood then lightened abit. "But,since you gave me such a great foot massage,I'll let things slide" She told him with a smirk.

"Thanks Videl" Gohan replied. "I think we'd better get going" He tokd her.

"Yeah,It's getting late" Videl nodded as she looked at the sun starting to set.

Gohanand Videl stand up. Videl picks up her footwear.

"Let's go back to my place and grab dinner" Videl told him happily.

"Yeah,I'm starved" Gohan happily replied.

Both Z-Warriors fly off into the sunset.

The End!


	15. Sailor Senshi In Tickle Dimention

Sailor Senshi In Tickle Dimention

The Inner Sailor Senshi (minus moon) awoke in a strange place. One minute they were defeating a monster,the next minute they're here. They are strapped to what appear to be lounge chairs (by the torso and legs). Plus they were barefoot,their footwear nowhere to be seen.

"Ugh! W-What happened? Where Are we?" Groggily asked Sailor Mars.

"Yeah,last thing I remember was fighting some monster..then we blacked out mysteriously" Sailor Venus replied,groggy.

"And why are we bound to lawnchairs barefoot?" Asked a groggy Sailor Jupiter,trying to escape.

As the gjrls shake out the cobwebs,their "host" arrives. He is a silver-skinned humanoid,dressed in a suit.

"Ah welcome,Sailor Senshi. Welcome to The Tickle Dimention. I am it's keeper,Orion." He greeted and introduced himself politely. "I took great interest in you 4,so I brought you here"

"What do you want from us?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"To tickle your pretty feet until you pass out,of course. Once that's finished I will bring you back to your own realm,but will be brought back here to be tickled at another date" Orion told them plainly.

The girls are shocked.

"You twisted pervert" Accused Sailor Venus.

"Ecchi" Accused Sailor Mars.

"So we're just dolls in your fetish game?" Sailor Mercury asked upset.

"C'mon,girls. Let's get the hell out of here" Jupiter told her friends as she tried to use her powers to breakfree...but Nothing happened. "What!?" She screamed in shock.

"Your powers don't work in this dimention..at least,most of your powers" Orion told them. "Now,that the pleasentries have been given,time for the fun" He told them with some excitement in his voice.

With no more hesitation,Orion snaps his fingers,summoning 4 short silver-skinned goblins. The goblins each stand before a Sailor Senshi's feet and begin tickling their pretty peds all over,causing them to giggle hysterically.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!N-no! Stop! Hehehehehehehehehehehe!" Mercury told the demons as she giggled.

"Hehehehehehehegehehe! M-My Feet Are So Ticklish! Hehehehehehehehehe! Venus said as she giggled.

"Hehehehhehehehehehehe! D-Damn it! Hehehehehehehehehehehe!" Jupiter cursed as she laughed.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe! Y-You'll Pay! Hehehehehehe! F-For This! Hehehehehehehehehe!" Mars threatened as she giggled.

The demons tickke every inch of the Senshi's feet,from the heels to the in step to the toes. Speaking of,each of the Senshi's toenails were painted in the same color as their Fuku.

After 4 minutes,the Demons tickle faster and harder.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Stop,Just Stop! Hehehehehehehehe!" Venus bluntly told the demons while giggling.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe! P-Please Stop! Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!" A giggling Sailor Mercury pleaded.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe! Damn You! Hehehehehehehe!" Sailor Mars swore as she giggled.

Jupiter giggled wildly without saying anything. After a few minutes, Orion begins to realize that,bare handed,his minions aren't that effective at tickling.

"This is getting us nowhere. Your strength is to weak,my minions" Orion told his minions in annoyance."Feathers Now!" He commanded.

The minions summon feathers into their hands and use them to tickle the feet of the Sailor Senshi,causing the girls to laugh hystericaly.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha Oh God!Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Venus laughed hystericaly.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! D-Damn You! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Jupiter cursed at her captors,laughing hysterically.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!B-Bastard!Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sailor Mars laughed hysterically as she insulted Orion.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!P-Please S-Stop!Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sailor Mercury begged as she laughed hysterically.

Orion's minions feather every inch of their feet,including in between the toes. The Sailor Senshi's hysterical laughter continues. Orion is really enjoying this. He has always had a foot and foot tickling fetish.

After 10 minutes,the Senshi start to tire,and their laughter dies down a little.

"Perfect,They are starting to tire out" Orion said gleefully,while ringing his hands. "Let's Finish This!" He orders his minions.

The Minions feather the girls feet with incredible speed,the girls can't contain their hysterical laughter,despite being tired. After 15 more minutes,the girls completely tire out.

"Okay,minions. You can stop now." He ordered his minions.

The minions stop tickling,allowing the Inner Senshi to catch their breaths.

"And that concludes this session. See you again,Ladies!"

With a snap of his fingers,The Sailor Team disappears. Orion has sent them back home. The Sailor Senshi return home exausted,on the ground,and barefoot...too tired to move.

"I am going to so kill that guy,next time we see him" An annoyed and exausted Sailor Mars said.

The other Senshi nodded.

Back in the Tickle Dimention..

"So,who's next on my list of victims?" He asked his minions.

"Cynthia,Pokemon Champion" One of the minions told him.

"Perfect!" He said with a sinister smile.

The End!


	16. Foot Fetish Gaming

Foot Fetish Gaming

Note: This may seem strange to you readers,but I really wanted to try something different. Hope you enjoy.

You (the reader) are a gamer with a foot fetish and in the world you live in, foot fetish Video Games have become the norm. You just bought and downloaded a foot tickling game for your Nintendo 3DS via the Nintendo E-Shop.

A Mario Princess game,where you tickle their feet for points and a high rank. The higher the rank you get by the end of the game,the better the ending you'll have. The ranking system goes from SA,A,B,C,and D. SA is the best rank,while D is the worst.

Each stage has a Countup,the faster you get the job done,the higher the rank you'll get.

There's even a special unlockable 'Beat The Clock Mode',where you must get the girl to laugh in a set amount of time. The game is called 'Super Princess Ticklers'.

You boot up the game from the 3DS menu. The story of the game is simple: You are a hero in the Nintendo World,looking for some fun with some of the local girls. Your method of fun is foot tickling. Several of Nintendo's hottest answer your call.

After the intro,you come to the intro stage,where you tickle Pauline. The main purpose of this stage is to practice your skills. Unlike other stages in this game,there is no countdown for this stage. The level itself is a recreation of the 1st stage in Donkey Kong. Pauline is sitting on a red garder,with her bare foot up to the player.

The touch screen contains a small menu where you can choose different items to tickle with: A pen [which represents the finger],A feather,And a tounge. It's also worth noting that every woman in this game will be wearing their default outfit,with other outfits being unlockable.

You take out you're stilus and begin tickling her silky soles first. She laughs lightly.

"Hehehehehe!That feels nice!Hehehehehehehehe!"Paulina giggled happily.

After finishing her sole,you move your stilus up to her sexy,red toenailed,toes. You tickle them,starting with the big toe. Paulina laughs.

"Hahahahahaha!Not My Toes!Ahahahahahahahaha!" Pauline laughed happily.

You then move on to her other toes,this time using the feather option.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! N-No more!Ahahahahahahaha! I-Give Up!" Pauline laughed hysterically.

"You Win!" The narrator voice told you as 'You Win' flashed on the screen.

After that you are given your scores for Tool Use,Fast Work,and Bonus. You also get your current rank,in this case you get an SA.

After completing the intro stage,You are presented with a stage selection screen. Your choices are: Princess Peach,Princess Daisy,Rosalina,and Princess Zelda. You choose Daisy first.

You are taken to the Sarasaland level,where Daisy is flashing her cute bare feet,sitting in a lawnchair. The area she's is are the beaches of Birabuta. From this moment on each stage will have an upward countdown.

"Begin!" Calls out the Narrator.

Wasting no time,you choose the feather item and tickle away at her soles and arches.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!C-Come On! Ahahahahahahahaha! N-No Fair! Ahahahahahaha! U-Using The Feather! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Daisy laughed hysterically

You continue tickling her soles and arches,before moving on to the balls if her feet and the areas in between her toes.

"Ahahahahahaha!N-Not Those Areas! Ahahahahahahahaha! I-I Give,I Give!" She tells you as she laughs hysterically.

"You Win" says the Narrator as 'You Win' appears on screen. Your score appears next,followed by your rank (which is SA).

You are then taken back to the Stage Selection,where there are only 3 Girls left. You choose Princess Peach.

Peach is sitting on her throne inside her Castle. She has her bare feet up on a mushroom-shaped foot stool.

"Begin!" Calls out the Narrator.

You use the default mode and tickle the Princesses' Pretty pink painted toes.

"Hehehehehehehehe!This Is Fun!Hehehehehehehehehehe!" Peach giggled happily.

You tickle her toes for a few minutes,because it so addicting,before moving on to her heels.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe!My Heels Are Quite Ticklish! Hehehehehehehehehe!" Giggled Peach.

Soon,you break out your trust feather and tickle her soles and arches.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!M-My Most Ticklish Spots!Ahahahahahahahaha!" Peach laughed hysterically.

After 1-2 minutes more of tickling.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!I-I Concede! Ahahahahahaha!" Peach surrendered,as she laughed hysterically.

"You Win" says the Narrator as 'You Win' appears on screen. Your score appears next,followed by your rank (which is an A).

Instead of the Stage Selection,you are taken to a Bonus Stage. Samus in her ship and Zero Suit flashing her bare soles,with a pair of hands on her feet. Your goal is to massage Samus' feet and please her in 1 minute,30 seconds.

"Satify Me!" Samus told You with toughness in her voice.

"Begin!" The Narrator called out.

As the clock counts down,you use the stilus to control the hands. You massage her soles and arches first.

"Mmmm! Not Bad!"Samus moaned lightly.

You quickly move on to the toes,painted blue btw,and massage them.

Oh! Oh,yeah! Those are the spots" Samus moaned louder.

You cobtinure to rub Samus' toes and find it addicting. Soon,The timer runs out.

"You Did Okay" Samus tells you.

Your rank appears and is now a B. That's what you get for screwing arround.

You are then taken back to the Stage Selection,where there are only 2 Girls left. You choose Rosalina.

Rosalina is sitting in a chair in her observatory,with a bare foot up to You.

"Begin!" The Narrator calls out.

You decide to use the feather on her toes.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Y-You Found My Weak Spot! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Rosalina laughed hysterically.

You continue to tickle those Perfect lavender painted toes for a few more minutes.

"Ahahahahahahaha! I-I Surrender! P-Please Stop!Ahahahahahahahaha!" Rosalina pleaded as she laughed hysterically.

"You Win" says the Narrator as 'You Win' appears on screen. Your score appears next,followed by your rank (which is back to an A).

You are then taken back to the Stage Selection,where there are only 1 Girl left. You choose the only choice,Princess Zelda.

You are in a room at Hyrule Castle,where Zelda has her bare feet out sitting up on a golden couch.

"Begin!" The Narrator calls out.

You use your feather to tickle Zelda's soles and arches.

"Hahahahahaha!S-Stop!Ahahahahahahahaha!" Zelda told You,as she laughed hysterically.

You continue tickling the soles and arches,keeping your focus on them. After 2 more minutes...

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! I-I Give Up! Hahahahahahaha! P-Please Stop! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

"You Win" says the Narrator as 'You Win' appears on screen. Your score appears next,followed by your rank (which is still an A).

You are then taken back to the Stage Selection,where a 5th option appears,It's Captain Syrup from Wario Land. You select her.

Captain Syrup is in her quarters on the SS Teacup, sitting on her bed,with bare feet out in front of you.

"Begin!" The Narrator calls out.

You decide to try out the tongue this time. You tickle Syrup's feet all over using the tongue.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! T-This This Kinda Feels Good! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" The captain laughed hysterically.

You continue to 'lick' Captain Syrup's pretty feet for a minute or two more.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! I-Surrender! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Syrup laughed hysterically

"You Win" says the Narrator as 'You Win' appears on screen. Your score appears next,followed by your rank (which is still an A).

You are then taken back to the Stage Selection,where a 6th and final option appears,It's Palutena. You select her.

You are taken to Palutena's Sanctuary. The Goddess Herself is sitting on her throne,teasing you with her bare foot.

"Begin!" The Narrator called out.

You equip the tongue and start 'licking' Palutena's sole and arch.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehe! Oh,my!hehehehehehehehehe!" Palutena giggled happily.

You 'lick' her sole for 1 more minute,before moving on to her sexy,emerald painted toes.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!Y-You found my most ticklish spot! Ahahahahahahaha! Congratulations! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Palutena complemented you,as she laughed hysterically.

You continue 'licking' her toes for a nother minute.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Y-You Win! Ahahahahahahahaha!"Palutena told you,as she laughed hysterically.

"You Win" says the Narrator as 'You Win' appears on screen. Your score appears next,followed by your rank (which is still an A).

The next screen has 'Congratulations' on it as well as your final score and final rank (which is A).

You then get the 2nd best ending,where the the various Nintendo ladies are teasing the player with their feet one at a time. As opposed to the best ending,where your chosen girl is playing with your Mii avatar with her feet.

The credits then roll.

"Definatly Worth My Money" You tell yourself happily.

The End!


	17. Horde's Revenge

Horde's Revenge

Within a dungeon inside of Hordak's base,An unconscious She-Ra is strapped down to a steel table via her legs,waist,and arms. And her Sword of Protection is hanging on the wall. For the first time in awhile,The Princess of Power,was captured by the Evil Horde. She starts to wake.

"W-Where am I?" She asks groggily as she starts to open her eyes. "One minute,I was battling the Horde and freeing their slaves,the next minute I'm here. This place looks familiar"

"That's because you are at Our Headquarters in the Fright Zone" replied an evil feminine voice. The voice's owner steps forward,it's Shadow Weaver,Hordak's personal sorceress. "Hope you're comfy,Princess of Power. Ha Ha Ha!"

"What does Hordak want with me,Shadow Weaver?" She asked distainfully. "If it's about the Secrets of the Crystal Castle,Forget It!".

Shadow Weaver chuckled evily "No,dear princess. We have something much more fun planned."

"Well,what ever,you have planned,you won't have a chance to execute it" She-Ra told her,struggling to get free. Shadow Weaver just laughs.

"You won't beable to break Those bonds. They are made of Hordlastic,a very strong material that can't be broken so easily...Not even by You" Shadow Weaver told her. "Now,let's not waste anymore time."

As She-Ra wondered what the Horde Witch was going to do,Shadow Weaver pulled off the Heroine's golden boots,exposing her beautiful bare feet.

"Hey! What are you doing!" She-Ra asked her,harshly.

"This is just part of your Punishment for screwing with the Hoarde" She replied to She-Ra. "You had this coming for a long time."

With that Shadow Weaver tickles She-Ra's soles and arches with her fingernails.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!W-What Are You!Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Trying To!Hahahahahahahahahaha! A-Acomplish?! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! The Princess of Power asked as she laughed wildly.

"I am tickling your pretty feet to the point of exaustion. Once you are to tired to do anything,I will take you to Hordak for execution" Shadow Weaver explained,whike tickling the blonde's soles.

"Ahahahahahaha!N-Never Gonna!Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! H-Happen!Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She-Ra replied as she laughed hysterically.

"We shall see,She-Ra!" Shadow Weaver replied.

Shadow Weaver tickles She-Ra's gorgeous soles for 8 more minutes,before also attacking her pretty red pedicured toes.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! N-Not My Toes!Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She-Ra laughed hysterically.

Shadow Weaver's right hand was tickling She-Ra's soles,while her left was tickling her toes.

"My what ticklish feet you have,Princess of Power" Shadow Weaver teased.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!Y-You Won't Get Away With This!Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She-Ra told her,as she laughed hysterically.

Shadow Weaver continues the tickling for 10 more minutes,tickling all parts of her feet this time.

"You're tougher than I thought. My hands are getting tired" She said to herself slightly annoyed.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! I-I Will! Ahahahahahahahaha! N-Never! Hahahahahaga! S-Surender!" She-Ra laughed hysterically as she begins summoning inner strength.

"Oh,but you will eventually." Shadow Weaver told her harshly.

"Wrong!" She-Ra fiercely told Shadow Weaver,ignoring the tickling.

Suddenly,She-Ra summons up all of her power to bust out if her bonds.

"Impossible!" Shadow Weaver said shocked.

"Anything's Possible,Shadow Weaver!" She-Ra replied as she went to retrieve her Swird of Protection.

"Nooooo! Shadow Weaver shouts angrily as she fired a black energy burst at She-Ra.

But She-ra reflects the blast back at it's user,Shadow Weaver retreats before it could hit her.

"That takes care of her" She-Ra said as she sheeths her sword.

She-Ra picks up her boots and Barefoot kicks a wall,creating an opening to outside. She-Ra escapes.

"From now on,I must keep my guard up in battle a lot more" She-Ra promised herself as she walked barefoot back home.

The End!


	18. Ash and Misty

Ash and Misty

Note: Strong Pokeshipping Ahead! If You Hate Ash x Misty,Then Skip To The Next Chapter! You Have Been Warned!

Misty is the 20 year-old Gym Leader of Cerulean City. Her specialty is Water Pokemon.

It was late afternoon and Misty has just finished her last battle of the day. Misty is dressed in her Advanced Gen attire and is angry at Golduck for Almost costing her a Gym Battle...Again!

"Nice going,Golduck" She scolded her Pokemon "You Almost cost me the match. This has got to be the 5th match this month"

"Golduck! Duck!" Golduck replied.

"Is that All you have to say for yourself?" Misty said with annoyance,taking out Golduck's Pokeball. "Back in the Ball"

Misty returns Golduck to his Pokeball.

"Now to go home and get some rest" She said loosing some anger.

"Golduck still giving you problems,Mist?" A familiar voice asked.

"Ash?" She asked happily.

Ash Ketchum appears,also now in his 20's. Both he and Misty hug.

What are you doing back?,I thought you were in The United Regions?"she asked excited.

"Well,not yet. I will be leaving for the nation next week. Can't wait to check out all of the cool Pokemon there..especially the country exclusive Light Type." He told her happily. "I've come to visit you before I leave. I really missed you"

"I missed you too,Ash." She told him blushing a bit. "Wanna get some dinner?"

"Sure,I'm starving" Ash replied happly.

"By the way,where's Pikachu?" She asked,noticing the absence of Ash's longtime buddy.

"He's with my Mom back in Pallete Town,Pikachu wasn't feeling too well,so I left him home. He'd love a visit from you though" Ash told Misty.

"Oh. Well,I'd be more than happy to pay him a visit tomorrow." She said. "Now,let's get dinner"

The 2 leave the Gym.

Hours Later,at Misty's place,Misty and Ash is relaxing on the couch,watching a Water Pokemon competition on TV. Ash is giving Misty a foot massage. Misty is barefoot,and what pretty feet she has. Her toes are unpainted,but still nice to look at. Misty never believed in polishing her nails anyway.

"Mmmm. This is wonderful. You sure know how to treat a woman" Misty told Ash,while moaning lightly and happily.

"I always wanted to do this. Plus,I always thought your feet were pretty" Ash admits while massaging the bottoms of Misty's feet.

Misty blushes at the complement. "T-Thank you,Ash"

Ash continues to lovingly massage his friends bare feet. After 10 minutes,Ash takes one of Misty's feet and kisses it,causing her to giggle.

"Hehehehe! Ash! That Tickles" Misty giggles.

Giving into his inner,foot fetishist,Ash continues kissing Misty's foot.

Hehehehehehehehe! A-Ash! Hehehehehehehehehe! S-Stop! Hehehehehehehehehe" She giggled.

As couldn't he really loved Misty's feet..as well as Misty herself. After 2 minutes,Ash moves on to Misty's pretty toes. He kisses them passionaty.

Hehehehehehehe! N-Not My Toes! Hehehehehehehehe!" Misty giggled.

Ash kisses each toe one after the other. Misty was starting to enjoy it too. After 2 minutes,Ash lightly licks Misty's foot.

"Ahahahahahaha! A-Ash! Hahahahahahahaha! S-Stop! Hahahahahaha!" Misty laughed.

As Ash continued licking,a laughing Misty was starting to enjoy it.

"Ahahahahahahaha! A-Ash! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Mistey continued laughing.

After 2 minutes,Ash moves on to Misty's toes. Misty bursts out laughing.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! M-My Most Ticklish Spot! Hahahahahahahaha" Misty laughed hysterically

Ash continues to lick Misty's toes,somewhat enjoying it.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Y-Yiu Can Stop Now!Hahahahahaha! Misty told Ash as she laughed hysterically

After 3 minutes of toe licking,Ash stops and places Misty's foot back on his lap.

"Hope you didn't mind that?" Ash asked boldly,as Misty was catching her breath.

Misty shakes her head. "Not at all,in fact,I kinda enjoyed it" she replied pleasently,blushing a bit.

"Yeah,I always wanted to do that as well. After all,I love you,Mist" Ash openly admitted to her.

Misty blushes a bit.

"I-I love you too,Ash." She told him. "Oh,and I find your little foot fetish cute" She teased him.

"Well,I love you that much. Plus,you're feet were looking so nice,I couldn't resist" Ash told her.

Misty giggles. "You can do that to my feet anytime,Ashy boy" She told him seductively.

After staring into each others eyes,the 2 share a long kiss.

"And I always wanted to do That!" Misty told Ash with a giggle.

Ash smiles. And with that,The 2 lovers continue to enjoy the rest of the night.

The End!


	19. Foot Fetish Gaming 2

Foot Fetish Gaming 2

Matt is a gamer with a foot fetish and in the world he lives in, foot fetish Video Games have become the norm. Matt has just bought and downloaded a foot tickling game for The Nintendo 3DS via the Nintendo E-Shop.

It's 'Super Princess Ticklers',A Mario Princess game,where the player tickle their feet for points and a high rank. The higher the rank tbe player gets by the end of the game,the better the ending They'll have. The ranking system goes from SA,A,B,C,and D. SA is the best rank,while D is the worst.

Each stage has a Countup,the faster The Player gets the job done,the higher the rank they'll get.

There's even a special unlockable 'Beat The Clock Mode',where the Player must get the girl to laugh in a set amount of time.

The story of the game is simple: A Hero in the Nintendo World is looking for some fun with some of the local girls. His method of fun is foot tickling. Several of Nintendo's hottest answer His call.

Matt completes the Intro stage (pauline),the initial 4 selectable stages (peach,daisy,rosalina,and zelda),the bonus foot massaging level (samus),and the 2 boss stages ( abd palutena). Matt also completes the game with an SA ranking,thus getting the best ending (the girl of his choice playing with his mii avatar with her bare feet).

He plays the games few more times to unlock the extra outfits.

After he completes the game the 1st time,Matt is allowed free access to all of the games girls via a new mode: 'Free Tickle' mode. In this mode,the Player can tickle the girls feet for as long as the player wishes,no time limit,no ranking,no surrender from the girls.

Matt selects the mode from the main menu and is presented with a stage select.

Matt's choices are: Pauline,Daisy,Peach,Samus,Rosalina,Zelda,Captain Syrup,and Palutena. Matt chooses Pauline first. Before the stage begins,Matt is presented with an outfit select,containing all of the outfits he's unlocked for the ladies.

For Pauline the options are: Normal dress,ripped dress,a blue version of her original dress,and a red mario princess dress.

Matt choses the ripped dress and us taken to a recreation of the 1st stage in Donkey Kong. Pauline is sitting on a red garder,with her bare foot up to the player.

"I'm Ready" Pauline told the Player.

The touch screen contains a small menu where the player can choose different items to tickle with: A pen [which represents the finger],A feather,And a tounge.

Matt takes out the stilus and begins tickling her silky soles first. She laughs lightly.

"Hehehehehe!That feels nice!Hehehehehehehehe!"Paulina giggled happily.

Matt happily draws circles around the sole.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe! Ohh!Hehehehhehehehehehe!" Pauline giggled happily.

Matt tickles Pauline's beautiful sole for a few more minutes,enjoying every minute of it.

After finishing her sole,Matt moves the stilus up to her sexy,red toenailed,toes. Matt tickles them,starting with the big toe. Paulina laughs.

"Hahahahahaha!Not My Toes!Ahahahahahahahaha!" Pauline laughed happily.

Matt playfully tickles Pauline's toe for a few minutes. He then then moves on to her other toes,this time using the feather option.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! N-No!Ahahahahahahaha!" Pauline laughed hysterically.

Matt continues 'feathering' Pauline's toes with gusto.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I-Can't Take! Hahahahahahahaha! Anymore!" Pauline said as she continued to laugh hysterically.

Matt tickles her sexy toes for a few more minutes,before moving on to her heels.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Not My Heels Too?! Hahahahaha!" Paulina laughed hysterically.

After tickling Pauline's heels for a few minutes,Matt decides to move on to the next girl. He pauses the game,which brings up a small 'Quit/Continue' options menu. He quits the current game and returns to the Stage Select. You choose Samus next.

Before the stage begins,Matt is presented with an outfit select. The choices are: Zero Suit,Blue Outfit,Orange Outfit,Metroid 1 Justin Bailey Outfit,and The Super Metroid End Outfit.

Matt choses the Justin Bailey outfit.

Samus in her ship and flashing her bare soles.

"Try Me!" Samus told the Player with toughness in her voice.

Matt uses the default mode to tickle her soles and arches first.

"Hehehehehehehehe! That Your Best?! Hehehehehehe!" Samus taunts you as she giggles wildly.

After spending a good 5 minutes on the soles and arches,Matt moves on to the toes,painted blue btw.

"Hehehe! You Kinda Found Most Ticklish Points!Hehehehehehehehehe!" Samus giggled louder.

Matt continues to tickle Samus' toes and find it addicting.

"Hehehehehehe! You'll Have To Do Better Than That!" Samus taunts as she giggles wildly.

Matt decides to take Samus' challenge and switches over to the feather.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!O-Okay! Hahahahahaha! You're Smarter Then! Hahahahahaha! I Thought! Hahahahahahaha!" Samus laughed hysterically. 

Matt continues tickling Samus"s toes for another good 5 minutes. He then moves on to the balls of her feet.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! D-Damn You! Hahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed hystericaly.

After 2 minutes,Matt tickles Samus' feet all over,before deciding to quit. Matt exits tge stage and returns to the Stage Select.

Princess Zelda is Matt's next choice. Zelda's outfit choices are: Her 1st NES dress,Her SNES dress,her modern dress,her Hyrule Warriors outfit,and her dress from Skyward Sword.

Matt chooses her Skyward Sword dress

The chosen stage is a room at Hyrule Castle,where Zelda has her bare feet out sitting up on a golden couch.

"You won't win!" Zelda told the player in a serious tone.

Matt uses the feather to tickle Zelda's soles and arches.

"Hahahahahaha! Y-You Can't Get Me To Submit!Ahahahahahahahaha!" Zelda told Matt,as she laughed hysterically.

Matt strokes Zelda's soles and arches,up and down,keeping focus on them.

"Hahahahahahahaha! W-What Are You Trying To Prove?! Hahahahahahahaha!" She asked as she laughed hysterically.

After 2 more minutes,Matt goes for her purple painted toes.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! N-Not The Toes! Hahahahahahaha! P-Please Stop! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Zelda laughed hysterically as Matt 'feathered' her pretty toes.

Matt is enjoying this so much. After 8 minutes,he 'feathers' the areas inbetween the toes.

"Hahahaha!Oh Goddesses! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The Hyrulian Princess continued to laugh hysterically.

Matt continues to have fun tickling Zelda's feet. After 5 more minutes,he quits the stage and decides to do one more girl before he goes out.

He returns to the stage selection screen and chooses Palutena. Before the stage begins,the outfit selection is presented. The options aren't many,but here they are: Modern Outfit,NES Outfit,Madusa's Modern Outfit,Viridi's Outfit,and Pit's Outfit.

Matt chooses The NES Outfit.

The stage is Palutena's Sanctuary. The Goddess Herself is sitting on her throne,teasing the player with her bare foot.

"Don't hold back now!" Palutena teased as she wiggled her toes.

Matt equips the tongue and starts 'licking' Palutena's sole and arch.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehe! Oh,my!hehehehehehehehehe!" Palutena giggled happily.

Matt wishes that it was His own tongue doing this.

"Hehehehehehe! T-this actually feels kind of nice!Hehehehehehehe!" She giggled.

Matt 'licks' her sole for 5 more minutes,before moving on to her sexy,emerald painted toes.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!Y-You found my most ticklish spot! Ahahahahahahaha! Congratulations! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Palutena complemented you,as she laughed hysterically.

Matt happily continues 'licking' her toes for another 8 minutes.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!T-this is kind of fun!Ahahahahahahahaha!"Palutena told Matt,as she laughed hysterically.

Matt then 'licks' Palutena's feet all over.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!I Like This!Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Palutena continued her hysterical laughing.

After 5 more minutes,Matt decides to quit. He exits the game and shuts off is 3DS.

"I really love this gane" Matt tells himself happily.

The End!


	20. Clair's Punishment

Clair's Punishment

Blackthorn City 3pm.

A Pokemon Trainer named Bronze has just arrived in the Blackthorn Gym and is ready to earn his 8th Johto Badge. He heads inside and challenges Gym Leader Clair for the Rising Badge.

"Dragon Master Clair,I've come for a Gym Battle and the Rising Badge" Bronze told her.

"Hmm,You wish to battle a True Dragon Master,huh? Very well. Don't expect an easy battle. As a Gym Leader,I fight with everything I have and more" She told him with a glare."We will have a 2 on 2 battle"

"Cool with Me!" Bronze told her,determined.

And so the battle began,Clair used Dragonaire first against Bronze's Jynx. Thanks to Jynx's Ice attacks,Dragonaire was able to fall easily. The next round Clair opened the floor to reveal a small pool. She sent out Kingdra,Bronze sent out Lapras. Both Mon were fighting in the small pool. Lapras defeats Kingdra,shocking Clair.

"I..Lost..This Can't Be?!" She said shocked as she called Kingdra back. She then snaps out of it and is upset. "That win was a fluke,I Refuse to give you the Rising Badge"

"What?! Hey,I won. You gotta give me the badge!" Bronze told her.

"Never." Clair shot back. After a few minutes she calmed down "If you want the badge,you must pass a test" she told him "You must collect the Dragon Claw from the Dragon's Den"

"If I get that item. You give me the badge?" He asked.

Clair nodded. And so,Bronze heads out of the Gym and ventures into the Dragon's Den behind the Gym to get the Dragon Claw.

An hour-and-a half later,Bronze returns to the Gym with the Dragon's Claw.

"So,I take it you failed?" Clair asked with some arrogance.

"Nope,I got it. They said I was worthy and everything." Bronze happily told her as he flashed the Dragon's Claw.

"No..I-Impossible. Not even I was deemed Worthy" Clair complained,disbelief in her voice. "That thing has to be a fake,It just has to be?"

"So..you're still not giving me the Badge?" Bronze asked with slight annoyance.

"That's right" Clair told Bronze coldly "Now go home"

Annoyed,Bronze summons Alazazam.

"What!?" Clair asked surprised.

"Alakazam,hold her in place." He ordered.

Alakazam uses his Psychic abilities to bind Clair. Clair falls to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go" Clair told him upset.

"I tried being reasonable,with you. But I want that badge" He told Clair as he unzipped and removed one of her boots,revealing her bare foot. "And I intend to get it"

Bronze grabs Clair's bare foot by the ankle and begins tickling her soft sol and arch with his fingers.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe! C-Cut It Out! Hehehehehehehe!" The Dragon Master giggled wildly.

"Not until you give me the Rising Badge" Bronze told her as he tickled her bare foot.

"N-Never!Hehehehehehehehehe!" She told him as she giggled wildly.

Bronze tickles faster and fiercer.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! N-No Way! Hahhahahahahahahaha!"Clair laughed hysterically as she remained defiant.

"Have it you're way!" Bronze told her,tickling her sexy,blue-painted,toes now.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! L-Leave My Toes Alone! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Clair demanded as she laughed hysterically.

Bronze tickles Clair's toes and soles for a few more minutes. Clair's feet are very ticklish,a fact only known to a few. Bronze loved tickling women's feet [and women's feet in general] for so long,another fact few know of.

"Give in yet?"Bronze asked.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! N-No,Never! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Clair laughed hysterically.

Bronze begins tickling Clair's foot all over wildly. After 5 more minutes,Clair can't take any more.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! O-Okay! Hahahahaha! Okay! Hahahaha! Y-You Can Have The Badge! Ahahahahaha!" Clair laughed hystericalky as she submitted.

"Good,Good!" Bronze said satisfied.

He let go of Clair's foot and had Alakazam free her from bondage.

Catching her breath,Clair took out the Rising and handed it to him. "H-Here!"

Bronze calls Alakazam back into his Pokeball. He takes the badge and smiles as he looks at it. He puts it away. Clair puts her boot back on and stands up.

"I guess I was somewhat if a hardcase. You're earned that badge" Clair admitted. "And for the record,I kind of enjoyed that" She blushed slightly.

"Me too" Bronze told her."You have very nice feet,Clair"

"Oh,thank you" She replied as she blushed slightly.

With no further words,Bronze and Clair waved goodbye and went their seperate ways. Clair smiled as Bronze left.

"Hope we meet again,Bronze" She quietly said to herself.

The End!


	21. Palutena's Request

Palutena's Request

Pit has just become the new head Archangel of Angel Land,promoted by the beautiful Light Goddess Palutena for years of excellent service. Pit is on his way to see Palutena,who requested his presence at her temple.

"Wonder what Lady Palutena wants?" Pit wondered "Hope it's not another crisis,My vacation time starts tomorrow"

Pit arrives at the temple and head for Palutena's room,where he finds the goddess sitting on her throne crosslegged...and barefoot. Her feet were stunning,with green painted toenails.

"Ah Pit. Good of you to come." Palutena said pleasently.

"Lady Palutena,what's the trouble?...I hope there isn't any trouble" Pit asked with a bit of concern.

Palutena giggles.

"No,Pit,nothing like that." She told him. "I just brought you here for a favor"

"A favor?"Pit asked semi-confused.

"Yes,I would like a small favor from you,Pit." She told him pleasently.

"Of course,Lady Palutena. Anything for you" Pit told her honestly as he bowed to her. "What do you ask of me?"

"I want you to tickle my feet" Palutena giggled as she wiggled the toes of her elevated foot.

Pit was stunned at the request.

"What?"

"I enjoy a good foot tickle,it's fun." She simply told him."Please,Pit,do it as tribute to your goddess"

To Pit,this was one strange request,never in his life has he been asked to tickle feet. But,if that's what he needed to do to please his Goddess,than so be it.

"Okay,my lady,I will do as you ask" Pit told her as he sighed.

Pit walked to her and knelt at her feet. Palutena produced a feather and gave it to him. Pit uses the feather to brush against Palutena's elevated foot.

Hehehehehehehe!Oh my!Hehehehehehehehehehe!" Palutena giggled.

Pit gently tickles Palutena's pretty foot all over with the feather,slowly starting to enjoy it. He attacks all areas,from her heel to her gorgeous toes to the top of the foot.

"Hehehehehehehe! This Is So Much Fun! Hehehehehehehehe! I-I really needed this! Hehehehehehehehehe!" The giggling Green haired goddess said.

"I-I think I'm starting to enjoy this too,Lady Palutena" Pit tokd her as he blushed,while still tickling.

After 10 minutes of tickling with the feather,Pit boldy tossess the feather away and uses his hands to tickle her feet.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Oh My! Ahahahahahahaha!"Palutena laughed.

Pit rapidly uses his 10 fingers to tickle Palutena's foot..especially her sole and toes.

"Ahahahahahaha! O-Oh Pit! Hahahahahahahaha! This Is Wonderful! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" A laughing Palutena complemented her archangel.

Pit is enjoying himself too,he's officially now more comfortable doing this. In fact,he has had a crush on the Goddess for the longest time and has a bit if a foot fetish to boot...though he has kept both a guarded secret. After 10 minutes of foot tickling fun,Pit ends things by kissing the top of Palutena's foot.

"Oh my!" She giggled.

Pit stands up.

"Are you satisfied,my Lady?" Pit asked her.

"Oh,indeed. You did a wonderful job,Pit. You definatly deserve your vacation time" She told him happily.

"I live to serve you,Lady Palutena" He bowed to her.

Palutena giggled a bit,walked up to Pit and kissed him on the cheek,causing the Archangel to blush.

"Have fun on your vacation,Pit" She told him.

Pit watched as Palutena walked out of her room. Pit is one hapoy guy right now

The End!


	22. Palette's Playtime

Palette's Playtime

Within Maverick Hunter HQ,things were getting quite dull. The Hunters were either on vacation or on active duty.

Layer and Palette are at their workstation watching the various areas of the country on their holo-view screens,for Maverick Attacks. So far,nothing.

The 2 Navigators are kinda bored and Layer decides to get more comfortable by taking off her boots. After putting her boots aside,Layer sighs with relief and stretches her toes. Her bare feet were in stir-ups. Her toes were long and painted purple.

Palette sees this and gets a fun little idea. The "young" blonde sneaks underneath Layer's portion of the desk and immediately starts tickling Layer's bare feet with her fingers. keeping on her flailing feet.

"Ahahahahahaha!P-Palette!Hahahahahaha!W-what Are You Doing?!Hahahahahahaha" Layer laughed.

"Just a fun way to cure bordom,Layer." She replied cutely as she continued tickling.

Layer tries to move her feet away,but Palette's fingers keep on them.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! P-Please stop it! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! M-My Feet Are Very Ticklish! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" The laughing purple haired reploid pleaded.

Palette just ignored her and continued tickling. The tickling went on for 5 minutes. Layer's feet really were ticklish,something she never told Anyone,not even Alia or Zero.

The "Warning!Warning!" alert blairs on the holo-views. Palatte stops what she is doing and quickly returns to her post. Layer turns her attention to her Holo-View. Both watch as multiple Maverick activitys are in progress.

"Attention All Maverick Hunters! Major Maverick attack on the northridge highway. All available Hunters around that area,report to the location and dispatch the threat." Layer told the Hunters,talking through her headset.

"All Maverick Hunters around the East Warehouse area,Mavericks have been spotted there,report to the location and terminate the threat." Palette told them through her head set.

A few moments have passed and both Navigators have remained silent.

"That was quite fun,Palatte,I will admit" Layer thought to herself. "But next time,we'll see just how ticklish Your feet are."

"I wonder if Alia,Cinnamon,Nana,or Marino have ticklish feet as well?" Palatte wondered in thought. "I'll find out soon enough."

The End!


	23. Massager Malfunction

Massager Malfunction

Note: Takes Place In The Ruby-Spears Mega Man Universe.

Brain-Bot's laboratory at Phister Electronics in Sacramento,CA.

Roll (dressed in her yellow and red jumpsuit) knocked on the door in front of her (a door that read Brain-Bot's R&D).

"I wonder what he want's me to test? I've never been a test subject before!" She thought to herself.

The door opened and Brain-Bot stepped before her. Brain-Bot was happy to see her.

"Roll. It is so great to see you. Please come in" He said as he lead her in.

"So,what is it you want me to try,anyway?" She asked as she followed him into the lab.

Brain-Bot was the head of Phister Electronics' R&D division. He creates and tests various things for the company. He asked Roll to his lab to help him test out some products. Roll,with nothing better to do on a Saturday Afternoon,decided to check out some of his stuff. The 2 come to a recliner.

"This" He replied as he motioned to the recliner.

"A Recliner?" She asked puzzled.

"Not just any recliner. A massager chair that can massage both humans and robots" He proudly explained.

"Why would a robot need a massage?" She asked confused "How is That supposed to work?"

"Well,why don't you try it out?" He replied as he offered her a seat.

Roll removes her red boots,exposing her her bare feet,and sits in the chair. The Chair reclines back,revaling a foot rest.

"This chair is really comfortable" Roll said pleasently.

"Oh,you haven't seen anything yet" He proudly proclaimed as he took out a small remote. He pressed a button and 3-fingered mechanical hands come out from the chair. The upper hands massage Roll's shoulders and neck,the middle hands reach behind her back and massage it,and the lower hands massage her legs and feet.

Roll moans.

"Wow,this feels great,you've made something that actually works,Brain-Bot" She complemented.

"Well,I will admit that this is just a Prototype." He told her,pridefully.

Roll is relaxing. About 3 minutes in,the machine starts to malfunction. Roll starts to worry,as does Brain-Bot.

"Um,Brain Bot? There's Something Wrong with this chair."She told him.

"I guess it needs ajustments. I'll shut it off" He said casually as he pressed a button on his remote...but the chair does not respond. Brain-Bot starts to worry.

"Brain-Bot!"She yelled in a minor panic.

Suddenly the Upper and Middle Arms pin Roll to the chair.

"Hey! Let Go!" She angrily demanded.

Brain-Bot starts to panic. The Lower Hands begin rapidly tickling Roll's soles and tops of feet.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!B-Bain-Bot! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! D-Damn It! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! S-Stop This Thing! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Roll demanded as she laughed hysterically.

Brain-Bot hurried to his desk to find a way to shut down the massager,without damaging it too bad.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! H-Hurry Up,Brain! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She demanded as she laughed hysterically.

One of the tickling hands moved on to her pretty unpolished toes. That was her main weakness.

"Ahahahahahahaha! N-Not The Toes,Not The Toes! Hahahahahahaha!" The Blonde pleaded,while laughing even more hysterically. "Hahahahaha! C-Crap! Hahahahahahahahaha"

The tickling hands were relentless in tickling Roll's beautiful toes and soft soles. After 2 minutes,another pair of hands joined in and began tickling her ankles and heels.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! I-I can't take it! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed hysterically. "Hurry Up,Brain! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Brain-Bot frantically searched his desk for something to stop the machine. He finally found something to deactivate the machine. It was a small laser blaster the size and shape of a pen.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! B-Brain Bot! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed hysterically.

Brain goes behind the chair and fires at the power pack. He destroys it,which shuts down the machine. The arms go limp. Roll sits up and returns the recliner to its upright position.

"You need to scrap this prototype and start over" Roll scolded Brain-Bot as she was rubbing her feet.

"Yes,of Course." Brain-Bot told her apologetically. "I apologise for the malfunction,I thought I did all of the beta testing"

"No big" She told him getting out of tbe chair "Just make sure you make improvements to the next model,and beta test in 20x too"

"Will do" He saluted her.

And so,Roll continued to test out various new products made by Brain-Bot,including a foot massager. All inventions suffered no malfunctions,thankfully. After all products were tested. Roll bids good-bye to Brain-bot and heads back to New York City on her Sky Cycle.

The End!


	24. Turtelli v Poison

Turtelli v Poison

Note: In My Perfect Little Multi-Verse Poison is 100% Female.

Metro City Appartments.

Roxy is watching a news report on Poison. While Poison became a famous Manager and Street Fighter,Roxy was constantly ignored...and that pissed her off. Worse yet,the Youth of Anerica doesn't even call Roxy by name,they call her the "Poison Cosplayer". Her anger level went over 9,000 every time she sees Poison.

Besided Roxy was her 2 lackies, Sid and Billy. Yes,the exact same Sid and Billy,who were replacements for Poison and Roxy in the American SNES version of Final Fight.

Roxy is pissed off.

"Damn That,Bitch! How Did She Get So Damn Popular?!" She angrily asked, "She even forgot all about me..Me,her own Twin Cousin!" She lamented. "I gotta learn her success secret,but how" she wondered.

"I have an Idea. It's outlandish,but It will work" said Sid.

"Well,spit it out" Roxy demanded.

"Don Turtelli" Sid replied simply.

"The Foot Tickle Guy?"Billy asked confused.

"Of Course" Roxy replied with a sinister smile. "He's Perfect" She tokd them as she picked up her cell phone and called Turtelli.

We cut to Don Turtelli's Appartment,.also located in Metro City. Turtelli is watching TV,when his I-Phone starts going off. He picks it up and answers it.

"Turtelli here" He answered. "Uh-huh. Sure thing. That sounds fun. Ok,so how much will I be getting? That much . Okay." He replied to the caller "Location?" He asked.

Turtelli wrote down the location.

"Okay,lady. See you in an hour" He told tbe caller as he hung up.

Note: Each Universe has it's own Don Turtelli...and they do the exact some thing. Go Fig.

Back at her appartment,Roxy hangs up.

"Okay,toadies listen up,I want you to capture Poison and bring her to the Eastend Warehouse. You have one hour" She commanded her flunkies.

"Yes Ma'am!" The 2 obeyed in Unison.

Roxy had a huge evil smile as her goons left.

"Revenge!" She said simply,before bursting out in evil laughter.

One hour later,within the abandoned Eastend ware house. A grounded Poison is unconcious and bound in chains. Her torso and ankles were bound up. She was barefoot too,with her red heels destroyed and tossed to the side. Poison's feet were hot,with long toes and pink colored toenails.

Note: The capture isn't shown.

Poison starts to awaken and has a slight headache.

"Ugh! What the Hell?!" She asked groggly. "W-Why am I here?!"

Poison suddenly a disturbing laugh. It was Roxy,arriving with Billy,Sid,and Don Turtelli.

"Cousin,it's been so long" She told Poison spitefully. "You never call or Text. Guess fame can do that to ya!"

"What The Hell Is This,Roxy?!" Poison demanded as she struggled to get free.

"Revenge! I wanna know the secret of your success. Why You,of all people,are so popular?" She demanded.

"My Buisness,Vigina! Now Get Me Out Of Here!" She angrily demanded. "And When I Am Free,I Will Kill You For Destroying My Heels!"

"I thought you liked being barefoot" Roxy shrugged innocently."It kinda suits you too"

Poison,like Roxy,has a temper that she rarely shown.

"Release Me,Now! Or I Swear To God I'll Make You All Suffer!" The Pink Haired woman angrilly threatened her captors.

"So you Won't be telling me your secret? Very well" Roxy simply asked her Cousin,before turning to Don Turtelli "Time to earn your pay,Turtelli"

Don Turtelli steps up and puls a feather out of his jacket. He kneels at Poison's feet.

"Time to sing,my pink haired siren" Turtelli playfully told Poison as he brushed the feather against her soles and arches.

"Ahahahahahahaha! D-Damn You! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Poison laughed hysterically.

"Now,what is the secret to your success?" Turtelli asked sternly "Talk now and the torture will end."

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! G-Go To Hell! Ahahahahahahahaha" A laughing Poison told Turtelli off.

"A persistant Bitch to the very end!" Roxy sighed

Don Turtelli tickled faster,this time on Poison's toes.

"Ahahahahahahaha! D-Damn It! Hahahahahahahaha! L-Leave My Toes Alone! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Poison laughed hysterically.

"Indulge to me your secret to success and popularity. Otherwise,Turtelli here is gonna tickle you until you're passed out" Roxy warned her cousin.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! F-You! Ahahahahahahahahaha! "Poison cursed out her captors as she continued her hysterical laughter.

Don Turtelli continues tickling Poison's sexy feet all over and enjoying it. Roxy loves seeing Poison being tortured. After 15 minutes of tickling,Poison decides to just give Roxy what she wants.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Okay Okay, Fine! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! I-I'll give you my secret! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Poison concided.

"Excellent" Turtelli told Poison as he put his feather away and stepped back.

Poison was catching her breath.

"Now,cousin. Dump them secrets" Roxy told her.

"F-Fine" Poison said catching her breath. "My popularity happened out of luck. I was randomly chosen by the World Warrior Organisation to participate in the Street Fighter Tournament. I was bored,so I accepted the invite...and before I knew it,I became a sensation overnight." Poison explained. "No Idea how it happened,but I'm glad it did. My gym is made a killing after that tournament" She arrogantly told Roxy.

"And the reason,they never chose Me in any future tournaments?" Roxy asked.

"The Org said that we were too similar,so they decided to screw you over and choose me for future events instead." Poison told her Orange haired cousin.

Roxy was angered at the answer,mainly because it was the truth.

"Lucky Bitch!" She distainfully told her cousin. "I'm so gonna have a talk with the heads of the Street Fighter Org" She told herself. She turns to Turtelli and takes a wad of cash from her shorts pocket "I guess you've earned this"

Roxy gives Turtelli the cash. He puts it in his jacket's inner pocket.

"Much obliged. Pleasure doing buisness with you" He told Roxy as he tipped his hat to her.

Don Turtelli leaves.

"Been a slice,cuz" She told her cousin distainfully. She turns to Billy and Sid. "Okay,boys. Let's go"

"Hey! The Hell?! What About Me?!" Poison said angrilly as she struggled to get free.

"You're Miss Popularity. Maybe one of your precious fans will come by and help you. Heh Heh" Roxy mocked as she began to leave with her 2 flunkies.

"Damn You,Roxy!" Poison screamed angrily as Roxy and Co. left.

The End!


	25. Into The Master Hands

Into The Master Hands

Rosalina is battling Sonic,Mega Man,and Mario in the Battleground stage in the Smash Tournament. Watching from afar is Master Hand and Crazy Hand,

"These Smash Tournaments keep getting better every time" Master Hand commented. "Glad to see the Legends of Gaming all together in one place"

"Indeed. But do you know what would make this Tourney even more worthwhile fir us?" Crazy Hand said with eagerness in his voice "Tickling the ladies feet"

"What is it with you and tickling women's feet?" Master Hand asked with some annoyance.

"It's fun,besides these Smash have been asking for it" Crazy Hand explained gleefully.

"Fine, I'll play along..this time" Master Hand told him sighing.

"Splendid" Crazy replied,before laughing like a madman.

Rosalina's beating the boys...that is until a Smash Ball appears. The 4 see the ball floating in air and try to get it. They fight each other for it.

With great speed,Sonic breaks the Smash Ball and activates his Final Smash: Super Sonic. Super Sonic attacks by rushing at his opponents he dies combo damage to everyone. Rosalina however wasn't so lucky as the hit she took launched her far away from the Platform,eliminating her from competition.

Suddenly,Rosalina gets snatched and bound by Master Hand. Rosalina is trapped within MH's closed fist,with only her head and feet sticking out.

"W-What is this?" Rosalina asked worried.

Crazy Hand flicks off Rosalina's shoes and tickles her beautiful bare feet with his finger.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! W-What Are You Doing?! Ahahahahahahaha!" Rosalina asked as she laughed hysterically.

"This is soo fun!" Crazy Hand exitedly said as he continued to tickle the Slace Goddesses feet.

Rosalina's feet were the most ticklish part of her body. Her toenails were painted lavender like her fingernails. Crazy Hand's finger tip was slightly bigger that Rosalina's feet,thus tickling her entire foot in a single quick stroke.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!S-Stop This Please! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Rosalina begged as she laughed hysterically.

"This is what you call fun?" Master Hand questioned his psychotic twin. "You Are Crazy"

"Well next time You get a turn,okay?" Crazy Hand told his more sane twin as he continued to tickle Rosalina's feet.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! C-Curse My Ticklish Feet! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Rosalina laughed hysterically.

After a few more minutes. Master Hand was getting bored.

"I am bored,Crazy. Let's do something else" He told his twin irritably.

"But I'm not finished,yet. Rosie's feet feel very nice and her laughter is sexy." Crazy Hand explained while continuing his tickling.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! I-I Can't Take This Any More!Ahahahahahahahaha!" Rosalina laughed hysterically.

"Yeah,well neither can I" Said Master Hand as he tossed Rosalina into the distance.

"What Did You Do That For?! I Wasn't Done Yet!" Complained Crazy Hand.

"Well I Was!" Master Hand told him annoyed. "I'm going to watch the next match and forget about Your stupid desires"

"You're no fun,Brother!" Crazy Hand told him upset. "Fine,see if I ever play with You again"

Crazy Hand leaves sulking.

The End!


	26. Layer Strikes Back

Layer Strikes Back

Maverick Hunter HQ's Hunter Lounge.

Layer and Pallette are relaxing on a couch. Both have taken off their boots to relax more. Both were barefoot in stir-ups. Layer's long sexy toes were painted purple. Pallatte's cute ties were unpainted.

"Always nice to get a break. I really liked that Signus has eased up on the whole 'No Boots or Shoes Off' Rule. "Pallette told her purple haired friend happily.

"Yeah,it's great to just let your feet circuits catch some fresh air" She told her friend as she wiggled her toes.

"Free feet are happy feet" Pallette giggled.

"Indeed" Layer nodded in agreement.

Layer glanced at Pallette's feet and smirks. She quickly dives for Pallette's feet and grabs them. She then tickles them.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! W-What Are You Doing?!" Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Pallette asked as she laughed.

"Oh,just sweet revenge,nothing more" Layer casually told Pallette as she continued to tickle her feet with her fingers.

"Ahahahahaha! F-For What?! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" The cute blonde asked as she laughed.

"For tickling my feet last week when we were on lookout,of course" Layer cassually replied.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Y-You're Crazy! Hahahahahahahaha!" Pallete laughed hysterically.

"You know,Pallette,Your feet are quite adorable..and soft too." Layer complemented playfully.

"Hahahahaha! T-Thanks!Hahahahahaha! I-I Think! Hahahahahahahahaha!" The laughing reploid thanked her friend.

The tickle session lasted until a a small jingle played on the loud speaker.

"Well,back to work" Layer says as she stops tickling Pallette and gets back up. "Sorry I had to do that,I wanted to get even with you from last week..and your feet looked so cute" Layer explained as she put on her boots. "Now you know how it feels to have your ticklish feet tickled."

"Yeah. I do now" Pallette admited as she put her boots back on "Though,I gotta admit it was kinda fun"

"It was. I must admit,I like having my feet tickled too" Layer admited as she stood up.

"Well,maybe Zero will give your feet a tickle sometime" Pallette told her friend as she stood up herself.

"Maybe" Layer told her. She giggles. "C'Mon,we can talk more about this after our next shift."

Pallette nodded happily and the 2 left the Lounge.

The End!


	27. Feet Of A Champion

Feet Of A Champion

Celestic Town,Sinnoh.

Pokemon Champion Cynthia (wearing her unova outfit) has just returned home from a long day of Pokemon battling. Joining her is her friend Grey,a Pokemon Trainer from Unova. The 2 head toward the living room.

"That was an awesome title defense,Cyn. You and Garchomp looked awesome." Grey said proudly.

"Thanks. That's the first time I put my title on the line against a my Pokemon heal fast" She told him.

The 2 enter the living room and sit on her couch. Grey stares at Cynthia's feet as she kicks off her shoes and streaches hertoes. She is releaved to have them off. Grey somewhat lustfully stares at the sheer beauty of Cynthia's feet. Her toes were painted light blue. He was truly fixated on her feet. She suddenly catches Grey staring at her feet.

"Why are you staring at my feet?" Cynthia asked curiously."Do you have a foot fetish or something?" she teased.

"No,Not really" he snapped back to reality. "It's just that your feet look really pretty. I've never really seen you barefoot before" He admited.

Cynthia giggles. Truth was Grey did have a foot fetish and he really liked seeing Cynthia barefoot.

"Would you mind give me a foot massage?" Cynthia asked "I've been on my feet all day and those heels aren't completely comfortable." She admitted.

"S-sure" He told her trying to hide his excitement.

Cynthia placed her feet on Grey's lap and playfully wiggled her toes. Grey got errection from this and the fact that Cynthia's bare feet were touching him. He takes Cynthia's feet in his hands and massages them with his thumb,causing the blonde champion to moan.

"Thanks for this" Cynthia moaned as she layed back to relax.

Grey massages every part of her soft feet,not missing a single area. The Pokemon Champion is really enjoying this,she's so relaxed,she falls asleep. After 8 minutes of massaging Cynthia's feet,Grey notices that she's fallen asleep.

Grey looks back at her feet and has a fun idea to wake her up. Grey begins tickling her soles and toes using the fingers of his right hand.

"Hehehehehe! S-Stop! Hehehehehehe!" She giggled softly,still asleep.

"This is great,I've always dreamed of doing this" Grey said exitedly as he continued tickling her bare feet with his fingers.

"Hehehehehe!P-please!Hehehehe!"She continued to giggle softly in her sleep.

"Looks like I'll have to increase my tickle force to wake her up" Grey told himsekf as he increased his tickling speed and force.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! S-Stop!Ahahahahahahaha!" She laughs a bit louder in her sleep.

After 2 minutes of tickling,Cynthia awakens. Grey stops the moment Cynthia awakens. She streaches and yawns.

"Wow,your foot massage was so relaxing,I fell asleep." She complemented Grey as she remo ed her feet from his lap. "That was a great massage. You really know how to treat a girl." She smiled.

"It was my pleasure" Grey told her blushing a bit.

"I would love for you to massage my feet again sometime" Cynthis told Grey with a loving look. "I'm going to grab a shower,then we can have dinner"

Cynthia gets up and kisses Grey gently on the lips,causing him to blush. She giggles and heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

Grey is one lucky S.O.B.

The End!


	28. Fun In The Basement

Fun In The Basement

Professor Juniper's hired hand,Guy,was organizing the basement of Her Lab,since she never had time to do it herself. The door locks up when closed and the only way to open it is from the out side,that's why it's open.

Juniper is out for the day so it's just him and Juniper's assistant Bianca. Guy is almost finished and is ready to relax. Suddenly,he hears footsteps coming down the stairs...it's Bianca. Bianca is sporting her Black and White 2 look.

"Hey, Guy! Wow, you're doing a great job" She told Guy amazed,looking a round. She then unconciously shuts the door by pushing it with a hand.

"No Bianca!" Guy yelled at her.

But it was too late,just as Bianca realised what she'd done,the door slamed shut.

"Oops. Sorry" She said apologetically.

"That door can only be opened from the outside,you know that! Guy scolded her. He sighs "I guess we're trapped for a while..at least until Professor Juniper returns."

"Yeah,I guess so" Bianca shrugs and walks down to the basement floor.

The 2 sit down on an old couch and wait to be rescued. A few minutes pass and the 2 grow bored. Guy stares at Bianca's feet for a while,without her noticing,and gets an idea.

"Hey Bianca. Can I see your feet?" Guy asked boldly.

Bianca was confused at first,but just goes with it.

"Sure,I guess" Bianca shrugged as she placed her feet on Guy's lap.

Guy pulls off Bianca's shies,revealing her bare feet. Bianca's feet were very pretty. her toes were unpainted,but still very nice. Guy had a bit of a foot fetish,so he got a bit of an erection upon glancing at her feet.

"So,what do you want with my feet?" She asked curiously.

Guy took Bianca's feet woth his left hand and began tickling her soles and toes using the fingers of his right hand.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe! T-That's What! Hehehehehehehehehe! You Wanted To! Hehehehehehehehe! Do?! Hehehehehehehe!"Bianca asked as she giggled wildly.

"Yup. I always wanted to do this" He replied,tickling her feet faster.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe! I-I Actually Hehehehehehehehe! Kinda Like This! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" Bianca openly amitted as she was giggling wildly.

"Really? Cool" Guy replied as he continued tickling Bianca's soft soles and pretty toes.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehe! M-More! Hehehehehehehehe! Please! Hehehehehehehehehehe!"Bianca giggled.

"You really like this huh?" Guy asked Bianca, as he continued tickling her feet.

"Hehehehehehe! Y-Yes! Hehehehehehehehehe! Faster! Hehehehehehehe!" She cobtinued giggling.

Doing as asked,Guy increased the tickle speed and fierceness.

"Hahahahahahahaha! T-That's Better! Hahahahahahahaha!" Bianca laughed as she enjoyed her feet getting tickled.

The tickling session goes on for another 10 minutes. Guy quits to give Bianca some breathing time. After 2 minutes of catching her breath,Bianca speaks.

"That was really fun. Your fingers felt nice on my feet" She complemented as she removed her feet from Guy's lap.

"Your feet felt nice on my hands." Guy complemented back,blushing a bit.

"Well then,next time I want you to use your tounge" She told Guy seductively. She then winks at him while giggling.

Guy blushes a bit.

"Hey! Anyone Okay?!" A familar voice asked from beyond the door.

"It's Professor Juniper" Guy said relieved.

Professor Juniper opens the door and sees the 2.

"Are you two alright? Who closed the door?" The Professor asked.

"Guilty" Bianca apologetically told her mentor.

"We're okay Professor" Guy told her.

"The Basement looks great,Guy. C'Mon,let's go." Juniper told them,holding the door open.

Bianca abd Guy stand up. Bianca grabs her shoes. The 2 head for the door.

"So,what did you two do down here while trapped?" Juniper asked.

"We just played a fun tickle game,nothing special" Guy told her.

"Sounds fun. Maybe next time,I'll play too" Juniper told him.

"I'd Like that" Guy told her.

Bianca giggled.

The trio exit the basement. Juniper closes the door behind her.

The End!


	29. Casey's Fetish

Casey's Fetish

Note: Takes Place In The TMNT 2k3 series.

Casey Jones and his Girlfriend,April O'Niel are at her NY apartment on the couch watching TV. April is laying on her side with her elbow on the couch arm.

April and Casey are both wearing their normal attires. The main difference was that April was barefoot. Her feet were kinda sexy,wuth long toes and purple polished nails.

Though out the night,Casey couldn't help but to take glances at April's feet. Casey had a foot fetish and loved seeing beautiful women barefoot..especially his love interest. April catches Casey staring.

"Casey,why are you staring at my feet? Don't tell me you have a foot fetish?" She teased.

Casey blushed.

"W-well,It's just that your feet are really sexy and I couldn't resist lookin',Y'know." He told her nervously.

April giggled.

"Well,if you want,you can have at them" April playfully teased as she brought her feet up to Casey's face,wiggling her toes.

Geting an errection,Casey wastes no time and grabbes one of April's feet and starts kissing it,causing her to giggle. She puts her free foot on Casey's lap.

"Heheheh! Careful,I'm ticklish" She told him as he continued kissing.

"Your feet are some of the sexiest things those toe's are the sexiest part of your body"Casey complemented as he kept kissing her feet.

Hehehehe! Thank You!" April giggled.

After kissing her foot,Casey licks April's sole and arch,causing her to laugh.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!C-Casey! Hahahahahahahahaha!" April laughed.

Indeed April had very ticklish feet,laughing hysterically as Casey passionatly licks her foot.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! T-this is kinda fun! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" April admited as she continued to laugh hysterically.

Casey moves on to April's long sexy toes. He licks the big toe first. April's laughter gets more hysterical.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! B-Be carefull with my toes Casey!Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" April laughed hysterically.

Indeed,April's toes were indeed her most ticklish spot. Casey lustfully licks April's big toe for 2 more minutes,before moving on to her 2nd and middle toes.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! I-I must admit! Hahahahahahaha! T-this is! Hahahahaha! Q-Quite sexy!Hahahahahahahahahaha!" She admitted to Casy as she continued to laugh hysterically.

Casey says nothing as he continues to lustfully lick April bare toes. After 2 minutes,Casey moves on to her 4th and pinky toes. Licking away like they were lolipops.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I-I'm starting to love this! Hahahahahahahaha!" April told Casey as she continued her hysterical laughing.

After 2 minutes,Casey releases April's foot and places it on his lap.

"That was so satisfying. Thanks April" Casey said with a sexually satisfied tone in his voice.

April giggles.

"It was really fun and I'd be cool to make this a regular thing for us" April told him,smiling and wiggling her toes.

"Really? I-I'd love that" Casey asked,blushing slightly and smiling.

"Same here" April replied.

The 2 continue to watch tv,as Casey lightly rubs April's beautiful feet on his lap.

The End!


	30. Mimete's Ticklish Mess

Mimete's Ticklish Mess

Death Buster HQ,Witches 5 Lab.

As the rest of the Witches 5 are hard at work on their computers,Mimete is sleeping at desk with feet up. She's snoring quietly,but the other 3 witches are still annoyed at Mimete's lazyness.

Professor Tomoe enters.

"Good Afternoon,ladies" he greets the Witches. "How goes the search for pure heart crystals?" He asked.

"We found no worthy target yet,Professor" One witch told him.

"Keep searching" He told them.

Tomoe sees Mimete napping.

"Napping on the job again,are you?" He says to the sleeping orange haired woman,slightly annoyed. "Wake Up!" He demanded wiggling her heeled feet.

Nothing happened,Mimete was still asleep. Tomoe gets annoyed,but then an idea comes to him.

"It is said that tickling stimulates the nerves. Perhaps,that is the way to waken her" He deduced.

Profesor Tomoe removes both of Mimete's purple heels and throws them carelessly. Amazingly,the sounds of her heels hitting the floor,still wasn't enough to wake Mimete up. Mimete's bare feet were pretty,with an nice orange pedicure.

Tomoe stared at Mimete's feet for a few seconds,admiring their beauty.

"Well,let's not waste anymore time" He said to himself.

Tomoe begins tickling the sole and arch of Mimete's left foot with his index finger,causing her to giggle in her sleep,flexing her toes at the same time.

"Hehehehehe! P-please Stop! Hehehehehehe! she giggled softly in her sleep.

Tomoe continued tickling,this time a bit quicker.

"Hehehehehehehehehe! M-My feet are sooo ticklish! Hehehehehehehehehehe!" She sleep giggled.

"She's tougher than I thought! Better kick it up a notch" Tomoe told himself.

Tomoe continued tickling,this time with all 4 fingers on his left hand..and at great speed.

"Hahahahahaha! S-Stop! Hahahahaha!" Mimete laughed softly in her sleep.

After 2 minutes,Tomoe was getting annoyed.

"She's a great sleeper,I'll give her that. But playtime is over."

Tomoe grabbed both of Mimete's feet and starts liking them one after the other.

"Ahahahahahaha! S-Stop It Ecchi! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Mimete bursted out laughing.

1 minute of foot licking was enough to awake the Orange-haired Witch. Tomoe sees Mimete shoot open her eyes. Mission accomplished,He releases her feet.

"What The Hell,Soichi?!" She demanded angrily,while yelling at him, as she quickly stood up.

"Number 1 - Don't talk to the Boss like that. and Number 2 - I had to do it to awaken you. Witches 5 aren't allowed naps." He scolded her,which made her nervous.

"Oops. Sorry. Please don't terminate me. I-I'll let you lick my feet as much as you want" Mimete frantically begged.

"Tempting on both countsmbut I still have use for you" He told her,annoyance levels dropping.

Mimete sighs with relief. Tomoe smiles devilishly.

"However,as punishment for your unauthorized nap,you will do this next heart snatching mission Barefoot" He told her. "And that mission starts now,good luck" He told her as he started to leave.

"Aw Man!" Mimete whined. The other witches laughed.

The End!


	31. Turtelli v Eternal Sailor Moon

Eternal Sailor Moon v Don Turtelli

Note: Story takes place 5 years after SailorStars.

New York City 2pm; Don Turtelli's Appartment.

Don Turtelli is playing solitare at his desk. His desk phone rings. Turtelli answers it.

"Turtelli's Information Collecting Service. Don Turtelli Speaking." He answered.

"We have a job for you, " said a mysterious voice on the phone. "We represent Otaku Moon,a Sailor Moon fan club. I am known as Okusenmon and I would love to know the secret identities of Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi friends"

"Admirable" Turtelli told his would-be client. "But,don't Sailor Moon live in Japan?"

"We'll fly you in" Okusenmon told him "As for your payment? My Cousin runs the local Ecchi Shop,so money is no object."

"Ah,So I get to set my own price?" Turtelli asked happily. "70 Thou American is what I'm gonna ask for this."

"Reasonable enough. See you soon, " Okusenmon told him before hanging up.

Turtelli hangs up his phone.

"Japan here I come!" He said triumphanly "Always wanted to visit there".

Otaku Moon House,Tokyo Japan.

Eternal Sailor Moon is unconcious,chained up to a bed,and Barefoot. She's in the house's guest bedroom. Eternal Sailor Moon's feet were very nice with a white pedicure.

Eternal Sailor Moon slowly awakend.

"W-what the..? How did I get here?" She groggily told herself sofly. She fully awakens when she finds out that she's been chained to a bed. "What Is Thjs A Sick Sex Joke!?" She panicked as she tried to get free.

Don Turtelli arrives.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Don Turtelli" He told her simply. "You were brought here by my clients of Otaku Moon. They want the Identities of You and your Sailor Senshi friends"

"No way,I won't betray my friends" She said adamently.

"I have ways of making you talk,Moon Girl" He replied taking out his signature feather from his jacket.

ESM grows nervous. She hates being tickled. Turtelli wastes no time and gets right to work,tickling the sole and toes of her right foot.

"Ahahahahahahaha! S-Stop It! Hahahahahahaha" Eternal Moon laughed hysterically.

"Tell me what my clients want to know,and this'll end" He told her as he continued to feather her soles and toes.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! N-No Never! Ahahahahahahahaha!" She continued laughing.

After 5 minutes,Eternal Sailor Moon still refuses to give up.

"Your a stubborn one,aren't you? Looks like I'll have to kick it up a notch" He told her.

Turtelli increases tickling speed.

"Ahahahahahahaha! P-Please S-Stop! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed wildly even louder. "M-My Feet Are So Ticklish! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Turtelli continues his torturing,enjoying every minute. After 4 minutes...

"Ahahahahahahaha! I-I'll Tell You Anything! Ahahahahahaha! P-Please Stop Tickling Me Feet! Hahahaha!" Sailor Moon concided.

Turtelli stops tickling and puts his feather away. He then takes out a pen and pad from his pockets.

"Okay,Blondie. Spill!" He demanded.

Wanting to leave this horrid place without betraying her friends,Eternal Sailor Moon decided to lie.

"Sailor Mercury is Amy Anderson,Sailor Mars is Raye Hill,Sailor Jupiter is Lita Kennedy,Sailor Venus is Mina Love,Sailor Uranus is Alex Tenrek,Sailor Neptune is Michelke King,Sailor Pluto is Susan Mayor,Sailor Saturn is Tara Thomas,and I'm Serena Tsu." She told him,making up fake names.

Turtelli,writes each name down on his pad,unaware that they are fake identities.

"Now was that so hard?" He teased her.

"Yes it was" She told him bluntly.

"See ya,Meatball Head" Turtelli told her leaving.

"Hay Wait! What About Me?!" She asked panicked.

"I'm sure they'll release you soon"Turtelli told her casually as he left.

Eternal Sailor Moon wimpers.

The End!


	32. Axl The Tickler

Axl The Tickler

Melda Ore Plant,Giga City.

Axl is battling Ferhem one-on-one. His allies,Zero and Cinnamon have neen knocked out by the red armored woman. After a few minutes,Axl defeats Ferham. Ferhem crashes to the ground in pain and is having trouble getting up.

"Looks like you win. You surprised me. For a Prototype,your fighting ability is on par with other New Generation Reploids" Ferham told him.

"That's right. Many underestimate me because I'm just a prototype,but the reality is,I have the makings of an Ace Maverick Hunter" He told her confidently.

"Indeed. So are you going to finish me?" She asked with coolness.

"Yeah,but not in the traditional way. I have sonething unconventional in mind" Axl told her.

Ferhem wandered what the young Hunter was planing as he walked to her. Unable to do much at this point,Ferham was powerless as Axl unlatched her boots and took them off,exposing her sexy stockinged feet. Axl was amazed on how beautiful they were. Ferham's toes were long and painted red.

"What are you going to do?" She wondered,sans any anger,worry,or disgust in her voice.

"This" He told her simply as he grabbed on of her feet and started tickling the sole and arch with his fingers.

"Ahahaha! S-Stop! Ahahahahahahahaha! M-My Feet Are Ticklish! Hahahahahahaha!" The Red Armored Maverick laughed Hysterically.

Axl said nothing and was just enjoying himself.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! T-This Is Kinda Kinkey! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" She admitted as she was being tickled.

Axl smiled when he heard that and moved on to her sexy toes.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! O-Oh God! The Toes! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" She hysterically laughed as Axl was attacking her toes.

"Gotta admit,Your feet are really hot. I think I'm getting a foot fetish just by doing this" Axl admitted as he continued his tickling.

"Ahahahahahahaha! K-Kinky! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" She replied as she laughed hysterically.

She wouldn't admit this,but Ferham was enjoying this. After 10 more minutes,Axl stops tickling. He releases Ferham's foot and puts her boots back on.

"You can go now. I think you had enough" He told her,with a smirk.

Without saying a word. Ferhem teleports away.

Hours Later at Tianna Prison. Axl is battling Duckbill Mole. His 2 allies Marino and Zero have been knocked out. Axl finishes the Maverick off using a double rapid fire blast from his guns. After the Maverick's destruction. Axl turns his attention back to his friends.

"Looks like I'm the lucky one again,guys" Axl boasted. "I'm out if recovery items,so there's no reviving you guys,until you awaken manualy. Which won't be happening for another few hours."

Axl suddenly got an idea.

"I think I gots a fun idea" He said fiendlishly,chuckling.

Axl moves toward Marino grabs her left leg,unlatches her boot and takes it off,revealing a pretty barefoot in stir-ups. Marino's toes were very nice and painted green.

"Time to have some fun or as Marino would say 'Now The Real Fun Starts'" Axl said mischiviously.

Axl begins tickling the unconcious Marino's barefoot with his fingers,causing her to laugh lightly.

"Hahahahahaha! Stop Tickling Me!Hahahahahaha" She laughed lightly and quietly,whilst still unconcious.

Axl continues to tickle her pretty feet all over with his fingers. After a few minutes,he attacks her toes.

"Hahahahahahaha! C-Cut it out! Hahahahaha" She continued to laugh lightly and quietly.

Axl continues to tickle Marino's foot until he sees her stir. Marino groans lightly as she slowly opens her eyes. Axl quickly releases her foot.

"Damn,my body hurts all over."She said slowly sitting up. "Were you tickling my feet?" She asked Axl.

"Seemed like the only way to awaken you" He replied innocently as he shrugged.

Marino puts her bokt back on and stands up. Marino walks over to Zero and uses a recovery item on him. Zero awakens.

After a small conversation,the Trio move on through the Prison.

The End!


	33. Trunks' Other Duty

Trunks' Other Duty

The Time Nest,TokiToki City

Because he traveled through time and altered history without permission from the Kai's or God's,Trunks Brief was forced to serve Chronoa,the Supreme Kai of Time as punishment.

Trunks is at Chronoa's house dusting her living room. There haven't been any breaches in Time-Space,so Trunks was free to do some chores and errends for the Kai. After he's done dusting the shelves,Trunks is finished with the task.

"There,finally done with the dusting" Trunks told himself as he went to put the duster on the coffee table."Now to check up on the time stream.

Chronoa,the Kai of Time,comes in and is satisfied.

"Well done, living room looks great" She complemented.

"Thank you, if you'll excuse me,I wanna check the Time Scrolls,see if there's anything amiss" Trunks told her.

"Before you go,Trunks,It's time for my weekly foot massage" she cheerfuly told him.

"What? Already? "He asked surprised

Chronoa nodd,while smiling and giggling.

As part of the 'sevitude' deal,was for Trunks to give Chronoa a weekly foot massage.

Chronoa sets herself in a chair. Infront of said chair is an ottoman.

"These heeled boots really are painful to walk in." She told Trunks as she began pulling off her boots.

"Than why wear those kind of boots?"He asked.

"I need them to make me taller...otherwise,I'd either wear flats or go barefoot."Chronoa told Trunks as she ploped her cute bare feet on the ottoman. "Get to it,hero" She teased as she giggled, while wiggling her toes.

Chronoa's feet were really cute. Petite,like the Kai herself,with unpolished nails. Trunks isn't going to admit it,but he actually likes Chronoa's little feet.

Trunks kneels on the floor next to the ottoman and starts massaging Chronoa's feet.

She moans "Oh,that feels great. I love it when you massage my feet"

Trunks smiled as he continued the massage. Chronoa's feet were small,so Trunks can hit all areas of her feet quickly.

"Oh,yes. This is awesome." The Pink Kai said moaning.

After 5 minutes of massage,Trunks decides to do sonething spontanius with her feet...he tickles them with his fingers.

"Hehehehehehehe!S-Stop It,Trunks! Hehehehehehehe! I'm T-Ticklish! Hehehehehehehe!" The Kai of Time giggled.

Trunks was enjoying himself. Truth is,he's always wanted to do this,as payback for all of those menial tasks he's had to preform for her...like chores that she could've easily done herself.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe! T-Trunks! Hehehehehehehehe!" Her wild giggles continued.

Trunks tickled Chronoa's cute little feet for 5 more minutes,before stoping and letting her catch her breath.

"T-That was kind if fun"She told Trunks,while catching her breath "Maybe we should do this every foot massage session?" She playfully suggested.

"S-Sure" Trunks replied blushing a bit.

Suddenly Tokitoki,Chorona's pet bird,rushes in,squacking up a storm,scared.

"What's that? Soneone has gone back into the past to save Baby Goku from falling into a ravine?"She interpeted Tokitoki's paniced squacks.

The paniced Tokitoki squacks and nods.

"Oh No!"Both Kai and Half-Saiyan Panicked.

All 3 rushed to the Time Vault,knowing if they didn't stop this alteration,Goku would remain evil.

The End!


	34. Shie Spell

Shoe Spell

Tokyo Dome 8PM

Nighttime in Tokyo. The Tokyo Dome is empty,due to no events being held. No event's except for a battle. The 5 Outer Sailor Senshi have just chased Vorlock,An Evil Wizard here. The Wizard was about the girls height,with a beard and a blue robe. His head covered in a hood.

"No escape,freak" Sailor Jupiter told the wizard. "Oak Evolution!"

"Ha!" Cockily said the wizard as he dodged Jupiter's attack.

"Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars called out and used the attack.

Vorlock dodged the flaming arrows easily.

"Aqua Rapsody!" Sailor Mercury called out and used the attack.

Vorlock dodged the attack. Venus attacked using her 'Love and Beauty Shock'.

Vorlock reflects Venus' attack back at tbe blonde. Sailor Moon comes in for the attack,but gets blasted back.

Vorlock blasts all 5 Senshi back.

"Foolish girls!" The Evil Wizard laughed. "You have no chance in hell!"

The senshi slowly get up.

"How do you figure that,bastard?" Mars asked miffed.

"He's just blowing smoke. He has awesome agility,but usually when an evildoer has speed and agility,they lack strength and defence." Jupiter claimed.

"He's gotta have a weakness" Venus said,preparing to attack again.

"I'll check" Sailor Mercury told her comrades as she activated her visor. The visor entered scan mode and began scanning Vorlock. 'No Available Data' appears on deactivates the visor,dejectedly "Sorry,girls. There's no info on this guy"

"This guy needs to be stopped. Let's see if he can handle my attack" Sailor Moon told her friends,prepared to unleash her special attack.

"I don't think so! Teef Gnilkcit!" Vorlock said as he held out his left arm,while wiggling his fingers.

The Sailor Senshi were confused as to what happened. Suddenly,they get a tickling sensation in their feet. Each Senshi begins laughing hysterically.

"Hahahaha!W-What The Hell!? Hahahahahahahahaha!" Said Jupiter

"D-Damn You! Ahahahahahaha! W-What Kind Of..! Ahahahahahahaha! Powers Did You Use! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Mars asked Vorlock.

"Hahahaha! The Power to turn your footwear into tickle machines and make you lose your concentration! Hahaha! " He laughed evily as he told them cruely. The laughing Sailors fall to the ground.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I-Impossible! Ahahahahahaha!" Venus said with disbelief,while laughing hysterically.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh My Ahahahahahaha!" Mercury commented.

"Hahahahaha! My Poor Little Feet! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Moon laughed wildy,as her feet were the most ticklish.

"T-That B-Bastard! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Jupiter curses out Vorlock.

"Oh,this is so much fun. Your laughter is kinda sexy" Vorlock told them.

"Ahahaha! G-Girls! Ahahahahaha! I-I Think Tbe Only Way To End This! Hahahahagaha! Is To Remove..! Ahahahahahahaha! Our Boots and Shoes! Ahahahahahahaha!" Sailor Mercury told her friends.

"Ahahahahahaha! Y-You Might Be Right A-Ami! Ahahahahahahaha" Sailor Mars replied to her blue haired friend,using her real name.

The Sailor Soldiers wasted no time and took off their shoes (for mars and venus) and boots (for the other 3). They were now barefoot. The tickling sensation suddenly died down and stopped all together. Vorlock curses himself.

Each of the Senshi's feet were really pretty. With toenails painted their signature color. Jupiter's toes were longest,while Moon's were smallest.

With nothing keeping them hindered,the Senshi get back up,ready to destroy the Wizard.

"Crap!" The Wizard cursed hinself. "Should've used a 'Shoe Stuck To Foot Spell Too'"

"Payback Time!" Jupiter irritatedly told her foe,as she was cracking her knuckles.

"In theory,We should be able to move a hair quicker without the footwear" Mercury told her friends.

"Fine by me. I like being barefoot anyway." Venus told her with a smirk.

Sailor Venus rushes toward Vorlock and delivers her 'Sailor V Kick'. The kick is fast and hard. It hits the Wizard and sends reeling.

Sailor Mars rushes in with a kick,which hits the Wizard and sends him down. Jupiter delivers an arial stomp to the face. Jupiter adds insult to injury by twisting her bare sole on his face. Jupiter distances herself from the downed wizard.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Mercury shouted to her friend,as she sees Vorlock get up.

Sailor Moon fires her 'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss' at Vorlock,it hits him dead on. He's beaten,but not dead.

"Y-You may have won this roubd. But I will return!" He told them angrily,but weakly.

Vorlock escapes via teleporting.

"Everyone alright?" Mercury asked.

"Yeah. But that jerk got away" Jupiter said annoyed.

"I wonder.." Mars told her self quietly,curiously.

"What's up,Rei?" Sailor Moon asked.

Sailor Mars walks to her Red Heels and slips one on,toes first. She flexes her foot and streatches her toes in her shoe. The tickling sensation is no more. "Hey guys,when we beat the creep,his spell broke."

"That's great news,I thought I'd have to walk home barefoot" Usagi said with relief.

"Hey,don't knock barefooting until you tried it" Venus replied as she smiled and winked.

"Yeah,being barefoot isn't so bad. It's healthy,infact." Jupiter told Moon.

As Mars was putting on her other shoe,The other 4 Senshi put on their foowear.

"Let's go home!" Sailor Moon told her friends.

The others nod. The 5 Sailor Soldiers leave Tokyo Dome.

The End!


	35. Alia's Focus Test

Alia's Focus Test

Maverick Hunter HQ,Signas Office.

Signas is at his desk. Sitting infront of him is Alia. Alia has her X8 look.

"I've called you here,because I want you all to take part in a little experiment." He told her frankly.

"An experiment,sir?" Alia asked quizzically.

"A test of your focus as navigators." He told her. "It'll seem strange,but trust me when I say,It'll get results."

"What do I have to do?" Asked Alia.

"Have your feet tickled as you Navigate a mission"

"Wait What!?" She asked surprised.

"This won't be a fetish trip,trust me. This for research only." He assured her.

"I think this might be interesting,weird,but interesting" Alia said with an open mind "Ok,I'll do it" She told her commander.

"Good" Signas nodded.

"What about Layer,Nana,Pallette and Iris?" Alia asked.

"Iris and Pallette are still on vacation. They'll be taking this test when they get back. As for Nana and Layer,they will be taking it later. I wanna take babysteps with this experiment,so for now,it's just you" Signas told her. "Focus Testing will begin tomorrow morning. Dismissed!" He commanded.

The blonde Navigator left the office.

Maverick Hunter HQ,Command Center,The Next Day.

X has just left for his mission and Alia has been chosen to be his Navigator. Alia herself is at her desk,ready to do Navigating. On her desk was a holo-screen to see all of the action and a small digital computer.

Under her desk,Alia is barefoot in stirups. Alia's feet were quite sexy. Her long toes painted hot pink. Underneath her feet were a small flat disk mechanaloid with feathers made of thin titanium. these bots resembled Gabyoalls.

"X,can you here me?"Alia asked X,talking into her Headset.

"I here you Alia! I've just arrived at the remains of the X-Hunter Base,where Maverick activity has returned."

"Roger X." Alia told her blue-armored friend. Suddenly the 'Tickle Gabyoall' comes to life and spins around,tickling Alia's feet. "Hahahahahahaha! Oh! God! Ahahahahahaha!" She began laughing hysterically.

"Anything wrong,Alia?"

"Ahahahaha!M-My Feet Are So Ticklish! Hahahahahahahaha!" She laughed hysterically

"Why would you have your feet tickled during work?" He asked. He then remembers "Oh right,Commander Signas' test"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Yeah! Ahahahahahahahahaha! W-What's Your Current Position?! Ahahahahahahaha! the pretty blonde navigator laughed hysterically.

"It looks like I'm in what's left of their central computer floor"

"Ahahahahahaha! T-There S-Seems To Be! Hahahahahahahaha! A Heart Tank! Ahahahaha! Lodged In The Ceiling! Ahahahahahahahaha!" She continued laguging as the Gabyoall tickled both her beautiful feet all over.

"Got it!" X told her.

"Ahahahahaha! D-Damn My Ticklish Feet! Ahahahahahaha! I-I Should Have Never Agreed To This! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Alia continued her hysterical laughter.

"Alia. I've just ran into a Radar Killer Mk.2. Any weaknesses?"

"Hahahaha! H-Hold On, I-I'll Ch-Check! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Alia laughed hystericalky as she checked her 'mechanaloid database' on her computer. She finds the profile. "Ahahahahahaha! T-The Eye! Hahaha! Is It's Weakness! Ahahahahahahaha!"

"Thanks Alia"

Despite being tickled mercelessly,Alia tries her damndest to stay focused on her job. Scouting out the areas for anything good or dangerous.

"Ahahahahahahaha! X Destroy Th-That! Computer! Hahahahahaha! And Your Mission is Over! Hahahahahahaha! That's The Th-thing Causing The Mechanoids! Hahahahaha! To Go Maverick! Hahahahahahaha!" She informed him as she laughed hysterically.

"Got It,Alia"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! I-I Can't Take This Anymore! Ahahahaha! T-Turn This Thing Off, Signas! Ahahahahahahaha!" She pleaded to her commander through her headset.

The Tickling Gabyoal powers down. Alia is relieved.

Signas Office,Hours Later.

"With all due respect,Commander,This was a terrible Idea." Alia told her boss,who was sitting at his desk.

"It was a fun experiment" Signas admited "But,I guess we can call it a failure." He conceded. "Besides,The other 4 girls have feet that are just as ticklish as yours are"

"Right,next time I want my feet tickled,I'll have X do it." Alia told her boss.

"He likes doing that?" Signas asked curiously.

"Well,we both like it" Alia sheepishly admitted,while blushing.

"Okay then. Dismised!" He commanded.

Alia saluted her commander and left his office.

The End!


	36. Mii Hypnotist and the Mushroom Princess

Mii Hypnotist and The Mushroom Princess

I am the Mii Hypnotist. I traverse the Nintendo Universe looking for Girls to hypnotize for my enjoyment. Today,I'm headed to the Mushroom Kingdom for a private meeting with Princess Peach.

I arrive at Peach's Castle,and it wasn't long before I was greeted by Toadsworth and the Mushroom Retainers. Anyway,the guards take me to the Princess' Throne Room for our 1-on-1. Princess Peach is sitting on her throne,wearing her Super Mario Sunshine outfit. Once we arrive,Peach orders them out.

"Good to see you again,Princess Peach" Mii Hypnotist told The Princess as he bowed to her.

"It's good to see you too,Mii. After our last encounter,I was interested in trying hypnosis again" Peach told him cheerfully.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the wonders of Hypnosis,Princess Peach." Mii told her,pleased. "Ready?"

"Yes" Peach nodded

I take out my hypno gun and shoot her with it. The she is now hypnotised.

"Princess Peach of The Mushroom Kingdom,Tell me how you are feeling?" Mii asked.

"I feel fine,thank you" The entranced Princess replied monotone.

"Can you streatch out your legs?" Mii asked.

Peac simply nods and stretches out her legs. After a moment she returns them to their previous position.

"Excellent" Mii Hypnotist commended. "Now,I only have 30 minutes until the hypnosis wears off."

I put away my gun,as I think of what to do first. I get a cool Idea.

"Princess Peach,your feel a great tickling sensation on your feet."

Peach "feels" a tickling sensation on her feet and starts to giggle.

"Hehehehehehe! N-not My Feet! Hehehehehehehehe!" Peach giggled,wiggling her feet,still under hypnosis.

"The tickling is getting fiercer. You feet the sensasion targeting your pretty toes" He told her.

"Ahahahahahaha! M-my Poor Toes! Ahahahahahaha!" Peach laughed as she fiercely wiggled her feet.

"Maybe kicking off your shoes would help?" Mii suggested

Peach nods and kicks off her Red High Heels,leaving her barefoot. Peach's feet were sexy and almost flawless,her retainers really kniw how to take care of them. Her toenails were painted pink.

I got a small erection looking at those gorgeous feet.

"Looks,like I was wrong,The tickling sensation has become worse" Mii told her.

"Oh No! Ahahahahahahahaha! T-This Cant Be! Ahahahahahahahaha" Peach laughed,as she flexed her feet and toes.

Princess Peach felt tickling sessations all over her pretty feet,from her smooth heels,to her soft soles,to her pretty toes,and even the tops of her feet. Her laughter was pleasing to the ear. After 15 more minutes,I decided to end things early.

"Peach,you feel the tickling sensation on your pretty bare feet leave"

Peach "feels" the tickle sensation no more and relaxes her feet.

"Ok,Princess,we're done" Mii told her as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly,Peach awakens from her Hypnosis.

"Oh,My!" She excaimed as she snapped out of her trance.

"Session over,your highness"The Hypnotist told the Blonde Princess. "So how'd you like it?" he asked.

"That was fun" Peach told him,pleased. "I see you had me go barefoot too" She said,as she looked at her feet and wiggles her toes.

"Yeah. Trush is,I've always liked your feet and think you look pretty barefoot" Mii admitted.

Peach giggles "Thank you,so much. I like being barefoot,personally"

"Nice" Mii said. "Well,Princess Peach,I need to be going"

"I understand. Thank you for coming,I hope we do this again." Peach told him pleasently.

"Me too,Your Highness,Me too."Mii smiled at her.

After saying our good-byes,I leave Peach's Castle in search of more hot Nintendo girls to hypnotize.

The End!


	37. The Mad Shrinker

The Mad Shrinker

Secret Lab, Location Unknown.

A mad scientist,who resembles gordon freeman,is creating a shrink machine. The machine is huge with buttons on the side and a huge laser canon. Infront of the canon is a chair with bonds on the arms and front legs.

The lab itself looks like something out of a B-movie. With all of the elements. After a few more moments the Scientist,Doctor Kazarian,has finished his machine.

"Finaly it's finished" Kazarian said triumphantly. "With this machine,I will be able to shrink many girls and add them to my collection...a Mini-Harem,if you will." He told himself,sounding somewhat deranged.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"Come in"

The door opens and in comes a Hunchback holding a bound and gagged woman. This Hunchback is Kazarian's assistant,Qwaz. The woman is Tron Bonne.

"Master,I found the 1st of your collection" Qwaz told Kazarian as he put his "package" down.

"Excellent work,Qwaz." He praised his minion,as he looked upon the caotured woman. "Miss Bonne will make a great 1st edition to my little collection." He said with glee. "What of her Brothers and the Servbots?" He asked.

"I knocked out her brothers and destroyed those robots" Qwaz told his master.

"Excellent"

Tron was weakened by Qwaz during their encounter earlier,that's why she's not struggling much.

"Unbind her and put her in the chair." He ordered His hunchback.

Without hesitation,Qwaz unties Tron and puts her in the chair. He fastens the arm and leg braces and takes off her gag,

"Who the hell are you!?" Tron snapped at Kazarian,showing her temper.

"I am Doctor Kazarian,and You,Miss Bonne,will be the first in my Mini-Harem" He told her with a bit of crazy lust.

"Sick Bastard! Lemmie Go!" Tron angrily demanded.

"No" Kazarian told her simply as he pushed a button on the machine,powering it up. The laser canon fires at Tron and hits her. Tron herself is shrunken down to 12 inches.

"Ah,Excellent. Ha Ha! Excellent!" The mad scientist said with evil glee.

"I-I can't believe he shrunk me?" Tron told herself in disbelief. "Whatever,I'll find a way to fix this,then teach this ass a lesson"

Free of bonds,Tron was about to make her escape,however,Kazarian catches her.

"Not so fast,Miss Bonne" He told her "I'm not finished with you yet,in fact,I've just begun" He told her maliciously.

Kazarian holds Tron upside down by her legs using the thumb and index finger of his left hand.

"Let Me Go!" Tron screaned angrily at the evil scientist.

Kazarian takes off Tron's shoes,leaving her in her stocking feet. Tron is wondering what this sick man has in mind now.

Kazarian begins tickling Tron's stockinged feet with his index finger. Her feet are now so snall that he can tickle both of them at the same time using a single finger.

"Ahahahahahaha! W-What The Hell? Hahahahahahahaha!" Tron laughed hysterically.

Tron's feet were always ticklish,but the reduction in size nade them even more ticklish.

"Hagahahahaha! D-Dann You! Ahahahahaha!" She laughed as she struggled to get free.

The tickle "fun" goes on for a few more minutes. Doc Kazarian decides to save some "fun" for later.

"Qwaz get me a cage" Kazarian ordered.

"Yes!" The hunchback complied.

Qwaz grabs a miniture cage,that resembled a hamster cage,from off a shelf and presents it to Kazarian. He opens the top

"I'll have fun with you later cutie" Kazarian told his captive as he placed her and her shoes ibside the cage.

Qwaz closes and locks it.

"You Are Going To Pay For This!"A Mega Pissed Off Tron told her captives.

"Take the girl to my private quarters. After that,I want you to hunt for more girls" Kazarian told his henchman.

"Yes,Master!" Qwaz replied and left the room with the captive.

"I can't wait to add more girls to my collection" Kazarian told himself gleefuly. "Maybe,I should make a portable version of my shrink machine? That way,I can take my little fetish on the road" He thought. "In the mean time,I'll start to work on my next project: The Silence Ray. Best to have the victim quiet" He told himself bursting into laughter.

The End!


	38. Giant Aerith's Game

Giant Aerith's Game

Cloud found himself within a strange black empty room.

"Where am I?" He asked.

Cloud ventured forward,causiously.

"Hello!" The spiky haired ex-Shinra MP called out. No one answerd.

Suddenly,a 9-foot tall Aerith Gainsborough appeared,startling Cloud.

"A-Aerith?" Cloud asked somewhat confused.

"Hello there, wanna-be hero,are you ready for some fun?" She asked nicely

"Wha?! What's going on here? Where am I and why are you so big?" Cloud asked,still confused.

"Why,You're in Hades,of course..silly man" The Giant Aerith told him playfully. "So how about it,are you ready to play? Great fun awaits you"

"Play what? What are you going on about?" Cloud asked the tall flower girl,getting agitated at the lack of straight answers.

"Don't get so upset,would-be hero. Tell you what,If you compete in my little game,I'll give you the answers your looking for." She tells him.

"Fine" Cloud nodded.

"Good" Aerith noded,smiling.

Suddenly,a Giant Scarlett appears,sitting down,shoes off. Scarlett,unlike Aerith,was at least 2 stories tall. Scarlett's feet were hosed. They looked gorgeous and her tkes were painted red.

"What's going on,here?" Cloud asked confused.

"This is the fun game I was talking about. Tickle the feet of the "challengers" and if they submit,you win. Winning will not only grant you the answers you want,but also a way out of Hades." Aerith explained.

"I'm not much of a tickle or foot fetishist,but if it get's me out of this creepy place. I'm game" Cloud told Aerith.

"Good" Aerith nodded.

Cloud walks over to Scarlett's huge feet,and without words,begins tickling the right one with both of his hands.

"Kyahahahahahahahaha!" The red clad blonde laughed.

Cloud was surprised that her huge feet were so responsive to his normal sized hands. Cloud tickles all of the spots on her foot that he can reach. Basically,the parts he Could reach were the heel,the lower sole,the ankle,and the lower arch.

Cloud tickles Scarlet's feet for another 12 minutes.

"Kyahahahahahahahahahahaha! I-I Give Up! Kyahahahahahahaha!" Scarlet concieded.

Suddenly,the Shinra woman disappears.

"Congratulations on your first win,Cloud" Aerith Grande congratulated him. "Now for your next opponent."

A giant 2 story tall Turk Elena appears in Scarlets place. She was barefoot with unpainted toes and very soft looking soles. Cloud wastes zero time and tickles Elena-s right foot with his hands. Naturally,he only tickles the parts he can reach.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Elena laughed wildly.

The blonde Turk had very ticklish feet,Tseng and Reno tickled them for fun during off hours.

After 15 minutes...

"Ahahahahaha! N-No More! Hahahahahahaha!" The Turk laughed as she gave up.

Cloud stops tickling. The Giant Elena disappears.

"Gotta admit,this is kinda fun" Cloud admited.

Aerith giggles "I'm glad you think so"

A Giant barefoot Yuffie appears in Turk Elena's place. Yuffies feet were cute. Her short toes,unpainted.

"Ah,the Materia theif. Payback time" Cloud said with some zeal.

Cloud begins tickling Giant Yuffie's feet using both his hands. Again,Cloud only tickles the parts that he can reach.

"Hahahahaha! S-Stop It! Hahahahahahaha!" Yuffie laughed hysterically.

"I'm kinda enjoying this" Cloud admited,as he tickled the Giant Ninja's feet.

Cloud continues his ticklish assault for afew more minutes.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! I-I Give Up! Hahahahaha!" The laughing Yuffie submitted.

Cloud ends his tickling. Giant Yuffie disappears.

"Well done,Cloud. You have a nack for this" She teased. "Just 2 more to go." She tokd him

A Giant Barefoot Tifa appears in Yuffie's place. Tifa's feet were gorgeous. Soft soles,smooth heels and long toes. Her toes were unpainted.

"So Tifa's next,huh? I think I could guess who's gonna be next" He told himself.

Cloud climbed one of Giant Tifa's feet,which tickled the Giant Barmaid a bit. Cloud reached the top of her toes and begins tickling her big toe with one hand,while holding on with the other..

"Ahahahahahaha! N-Not My Toes!Ahahahahahahaha!" Tifa laughed hysterically

Tifa has very ticklish feet,especially on her toes. Cloud has fun tickling Tifa's sexy toe. After 12 minutes of tickling,Tifa gives up.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I-I Surrender!Ahahahahahaha!" The sexy barmaid surendered.

Cloud stopped tickling and jumped down from Tifa's gargantuan bare foot.

"Can't wait to try this with Normal-Sized Tifa" Cloud told hinself as Giant Tifa disappeared.

"And now,the final contender" Aerith announced as she pulled off her boots,exposing her pretty barefeet. "You tickle my feet and please me,I'll tell you anything you want to know"

"Okay" Cloud nodded.

The Giant Aerith sits down,with a coy look. Cloud walks to her and takes one of her feet in his hand. He feels the softness of her foot and gets an errection. Aerith and Cloud both blush.

Cloud begins tickling Aerith's sole with his fingers. Unlike with the others,Aerith was Not Titanic,so he can actually fit her foot into his hand.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! T-This Feels Nice! Ahahahahahahaha!" Aerith laughed hyaterically.

Cloud was really enjoying himself. For the longest time,secretly,Cloud has always wanted to tickle Aerith's feet. This was a dream come true. Aerith's feet were very pretty,with moderatly long toes. Her toenails were painted a nice shade of pink.

After 10 minutes,Cloud tickles her pretty toes.

"Ahahahahahahaha! I-I Love Having My Feet Tickled!Ahahahahaha!" Aerith laughed hysterically.

"I like this too" Cloud admited.

Cloud tickles the Giant Aerith's toes for 10 that,she surrenders.

"Ahahahahahaha! E-Enough! Ahahahahahaha!" She surendered.

Cloud stops tickling.

"I am so pleased right now. Okay hero,you've earned your answers" A pleased Aerith told Cloud,while wiggling her toes.

"Good. Okay,How do I get out of here?" Cloud asked

"If you keep on walking beyond this point,you'll find a portal out of here"she replied

"Thanks" Cloud told Aerith. For the record,I had a fun time too" He confessed to her befor taking off.

Aerith smiled as she watched Cloud walk away. Cloud continued walking until he saw a portal of light on the ground. Cloud rushes toward it and enters it. The portal takes Cloud to a black empty room.

Giant Aerith appears.

"Silly..There's No Escape From Hades" She told him.

We then cut to Cloud,who's sleeping in bed. He suddenly awakens.

"Whoa,what a dream.." Cloud said with disbelief. "That's what I get for eating at Turtles Paradise. Sheesh."

The End!


	39. Ultros Returns

Ultros Returns

Terra,Tifa,and Rinoa are taking a peaceful rafting trip down the Lethe River. Each girl is barefoot wearing their classic outfits. The exception is Tifa,who's wearing her AC outfit. Terra herself is wearing no stockings. No shoes were allowed on the raft,that's why these 3 beauties are barefoot.

The 3 were relaxing and enjoying the ride. Terra was doing the paddling,while Tifa and Rinoa were just sitting back.

"This trip was an awesome idea,Terra. After the hellectic battles of Dissidia,we needed this vacation." Rinoa pleasently told the green-haired half-esper.

"Don't mention it,Rinoa. I figured a rafting trip is just what we needed" Terra told Rinoa,while paddling gently.

"I'm pretty relaxed right now" Tifa told them pleasently,streaching her body and her toes. She then lets out a sigh of relief.

The ride goes smoothly for a while,that is until the raft starts to shake a bit.

"Whoa!"

Terra looses her balance and falls down,ore still in her grip. The raft stops shaking.

"What the..? Why the Raft shake." Terra wondered "There are no turbulant sections of this river" she explained.

Suddenly a muffled,yet nasty,laugh could be heard from the waters below.

"Uwhehehehe!"

"I-I know that laugh!" Terra said concerned.

"Heeeeeeeeeeerrrre'sss,Uncle Ulty" The voices owner announced as he jumped out of the water. It was Ultros,the troublemaking Octopus.

"Ultros!" Terra jumped up,reading her sword,dropping the ore. "What do You want?" She asked annoyed as her 2 friends got up and got into fighting stances. Rinoa drawing her Chakram.

"Uwhehehehehe! Oh,I'm just here to play with you. I'm one loney octopus." The purple octopus faked sincerity. "Uwehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" He bursted out laughing.

"This guy's crazy" Rinoa said ready to fight.

"If this guy want's a fight,I say we give him one" Tifa told her friends.

Ultros laughs and submerges. He then surprises the girls by appearing on the other end of the raft.

"If you're gonna fight,then fight us. No games" Tifa told the octo with some annoyance in her voice.

"Uwheeheeheehee! Who said I was here to fight" Ultros told the barmaid. "Silence!" He shouted gleefully as he casts the 'Silence Spell' on the trio. "All part of my playtime. You 3 using magic would make this experience way too painful,so I think it's only fair that you can't use magic."

"No prob. I doubt we even need magic to defeat you!" Rinoa told the Octopus.

"Plus,the spell is only temporary,so we'll just wait it out." Terra explained. "We'll just rely on physical attacks in the meantime"

"Uwhehehehehehe! I told you,this is not a fight. I just wanna play! Uwheee!" Ultros told them gleefuly.

"What sick game are you planning,Kalamari Breath!" Terra asked with disgust.

"Uwhehehehehe! Your about to find out!" Ultros told them with a perverted smile. With that said,Ultros submerged himself again. The girls moved to various parts of the raft to find Ultros. Terra got the rear,Tifa got the front,and Rinoa was alternating between the sides.

Each woman looked down and around causiously at the river they were on,hoping to hit Ultros when he pops up.

"Where is that sick squid hiding?" Tifa asked herself as she searched the river from the raft.

The raft shook again,but this time the girls kept their footing. The trio of girls had plenty of experience fighting, but not as much when it came to unstable footing and an enemy who stays submerged frequently.

"Peek A Boo! Uwheeeee!" Ultros teased as he submerged in the front.

Tifa was about to kick him,but the purple octopus submerged again. He launched his arms at the ladies from the depts. The ladies dodged each arm gracefully. After a while,the arms retracted back into the waters.

The troublemaking octopus kept the girls on their pretty toes, frequently disappearing below the surface of the water, and appearing on a random side of the raft, sometimes not appearing at all, and simply letting his arms do the work.

Ultros attacked with a volley of strikes, attacking the raft from all sides. The sudden impact of the attack tipped the raft, making all three girls trip hard,hitting their heds on the wooden floor. The 3 girls were now dazed.

3 of Ultros' arms rise out of the water and wrap themselves around the ankles of the 3 dazed women. Ultros rises up from the water with a smile.

"Uwhehehehehe! Let the games begin!" Ultros said as he picked up the 3 women.

Ultros raises 3 free arms and uses them to tickle the helpless bare soles and toes of the 3 beauties.

"Uwhehehehe! I love a sexy woman's feet!. I love tickling them even more!" Ultros tells the ladies somewhat pervertedly,as he tickles their feet.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!N-No,No,No! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Rinoa laughed hysterically.

"Hahahahahahaha! D-Damn You!Ahahahahaha!" Tifa laughed hysterically,trying to break out of Ultros' grip.

"Ahahahahahahaha! I-I Should've Known! Ahahahahahahahaha!"Terra laughed hysterically.

"Uwhehehe!Your soles are very nice to the touch,and those toes of yours are super sexy." Ultros complemented as he tickled "Shame I can't suck on them. Me teeth would do damage to your little piggies"

Ultros continued his foot tickle fun,even getting the girls most ticklish spots,which made them laugh even harder. No matter how hard they tried,the girls just couldn't break out if the Octopus' grip.

Suddenly,Ultros is struck hard with a 'Bolt 4' spell,causing him to drop the 3 Heroines. the 3 land back on the raft.

"Ugh! Who The Hell Did This!" Ultros said upset,while looking for the user of the bolt spell.

Suddenly,from out of nowhere,Celes Chere appears and drops on the raft. Celes is wearing her battle attire,sans boots and cape.

"What,Celes!?" Ultros said with surprise.

"Everyone alright?" Celes asked her 3 friends.

"I-I Think So!" Terra told her,slowly getting up. "Thanks,Celes."

Tifa and Rinoa slowly get up too.

"Bolt 4!" Celes called out as she shot a powerful lightning bolt at Ultros.

Ultros is shocked and hurt. The damaged Octopus is really upset.

"Uwhaaa! I Don't Wanna Play Anymore! I'm Going Home! Mean Girls!" Ultros whined as he submerged and made his escape.

"Thanks for the save,Celes. But how did you know we were in trouble?" Rinoa asked the blonde ex-general.

"I heard your wild laughter and wanted to know what was up." She explained.

"Well,it was a good thing you arrived. My feet are really ticklish. My toes especially" Tifa told Celes greatfully.

"Well now that that's over. "Rinoa said,while streatching "How about we continue our little rafting trip" She suggested.

"Definatly." Tifa said.

"Wanna join us,Celes?" Terra asked as she picked up the ore.

"Sure" Celes accepted.

And so,The 3 heroines,with Celes,enjoy the rest of their rafting trip.

The End!


	40. Street Fight

Street Fight

Chun-li and Cammy enter an empty arena at 11pm. They are wearing their classic outfits,except they were both barefoot. Both pairs of feet were beautiful. Chun-Li's feet were bigger,with longer toes (plainted blue). Cammy's feet were tougher looking,with green painted toenails.

The 2 Street Fighter get into fighting positions and have a staredown. A few seconds later,they rush each other. Chun-Li goes for a flying kick,Cammy dodges and goes for kick of her own. Chun-Li blocks the kick. Cammy goes for a sweep,Chun-Li forward flips over Cammy before the kick connected.

Both Women go for a high kick. Their legs clash. They get into a kicking fight. Soon,Chun-Li unleashes her Hundred Kick Attack aka Lightning Kick. Cammy is hit hard multiple times The Delta Red Agent goes flying after that final kick and hits the ground hard.

Chun-Li fires off a Kikouken to finish off Cammy,but Cammy rolls out of the way and gets up. Cammy charges Chun-Li and delivers a Cannon Spike,sending the Interpol agent upward. Cammy follows up with a vertical Spiral Arrow/Cannon Drill. Chun-li falls to the ground hard.

Chun-Li gets up and fires a Kikouken. Cammy dodges it in style using her Spinning Axl Knuckle. Chun-Li Jumps toward Cammy and executes an Axl Kick,which Cammy dodges. Cammy comes at Chun-Li with a combo of Punches,each make their mark. Chun-Li strikes Cammy with a Palm,sending her back a bit.

Chun-Li executes her Spinning Bird Kick,Cammy sees it coming and grabs one of the ankles,stopping the kick. Chun-Li falls with Cammy holding her leg up. Cammy grows mischievous,and begins tickling Chun-Li's foot with her fingers. The Interpol Agent laughed hysterically as The Delta Red Woman tickled her very ticklish feet.

Chun-Li,like most other fictional women,had pretty ticklish feet. Chun-Li's most ticklush spot was her toes..especially her big toes. Chun-Li spins out of Cammy's grip and smiles. Cammy smiles back.

Chun-Li fires a Kikouken,Cammy jumps over it,but gets hit hard by Chun-Li's rising kicks. Cammy crashes down to the ground. Cammy nips up and runs toward chun-Li delivering some kicks,which Chun-Li only blocks at the last second.

Cammy executes her Cannon Ball Assault. Chun-Li is unable to defend against the speedy attack and is the victim of it. Cammy stomps Chun-Li with her bare sole and backs away.

Cammy powers up as Chun-Li is getting up. Cammy unleashes her Spin Drive Smasher. The Super Combo hits Chun-Li dead dead on and knocks her down and almost out. Cammy,breathing heavy,does her victory pose.

A few minutes later,Chun-Li comes to and gets up. Cammy is sitting in a chair crosslegged,smirking at her opponent. Chun-Li walks over to Cammy and kneels. Cammy extends her crossed legs foot and points to it.

Chun-Li grabs the foot using both hands and massages it with her thumbs. Cammy moans lightly. Chun-Li massages each part of Cammy's foot,including inbetween her toes. Cammy is relaxed. After a few minutes,Chun-Li stops the massage and begins tickling her feet with her fingers. The force and quickness of Chun-Li's fingers against her very ticklish feet,cause Cammy to giggle hysterically.

Chun-Li aims mainly for her most ticklish spot: Her Heel. Cammy broke out of Chun-Li's grip. Chun-Li stands up,followed by Cammy. The 2 laugh and then hug. The 2 begin to leave the empty stadium.

"Fighting barefoot was a cool exlerience." Chun-Li admitted to her friebd. "We should do it more often" She suggested.

"Agreed. Fighting barefoot felt really natural. Elena was definatly right about that." Cammy replied. "Barefooting is supposed to be healthy too..according to her"

"Yeah. Let's spread the word to the other fighters. I'm sure Sakura would love to try it" Chun-Li suggested.

Cammy smiled and nodded at her friend. The 2 fighters left the arena in good spirits.

The End!


	41. Tickle Battle: Mistress 9 v Black Lady

Tickle Battle: Mistress 9 v Black/Wicked Lady (Sailor Moon)

Inside a small open roof Arena,a crowd has gathered to see the foot tickle fight of the night. In the middle of the arena are 2 reclining chairs in reclining mode. The announcer comes out. The Announcer is a short man with short slicked-back hair,wearing a suit and sunglasses.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,welcome to Tonight's main event stars Sailor Moon's Queens of Despair. This will be a 2 out of 3 fall match up,with no time limit. Introducing first from The Death Busters,Mistress 9." The Announcer shouts enthusiastically into the Microphone as the croud cheers.

Mistress 9 enters the Arena bare footed to various cheers. She is wearing her normal outfit. Her toes are painted purple. She takes her seat in one of the recliners.

"And her opponent,Her Counterpart from the Black Moon Clan...Black Lady aka Wicked Lady." The Announcer continued.

Black Lady aka Wicked Lady enters the Arena barefoot to a bunch of cheers. She is wearing her traditional dress. Her toes are painted hot pink. She takes a seat in the other recliner.

"Ready!"

"Looks like I got this in the bag,knowing how ticklish your feet are" Mistress 9 arrogantly teased her opponent.

"Hey,don't confuse me with my no-brained mom" Black Lady hotly told her opponent.

The armrests of the chairs shackle the girls wrists,while the leg rests shackle their ankles. 2 small Tickle Robots come out and stand infront of the girl's feet.

"Begin!"

The Ticklebots use their hands to tickle The villainesses bare feet with their 3-fingered hands. Both ladies giggle hysterically. The Ticklebots tickle Mistress 9's soles and Black Lady's heels. Brief close-ups of the girls bare feet,as the tickle bots do their thing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,Who will Survive?" The Announcer said enthusiastically

The ladies of darkness continue to giggle hysterically as the tickle bots move to other parts of their feet.

After 3 minutes...

"Ok,this is getting boring! Into Feather Duster Mode,Bots! Time To Really Make Them Laugh!" The Announcer ordered the Ticklebots.

The Tickle Bots morph their hands into feather dusters and continue tickling. They tickle Mistress 9's Toes and Black Lady's Soles. Both of which are among the girl's most ticklish spots. The girls were now laughing hysterically. They try not to give in.

However after 4 minutes...

"Ahahahahahaha! M-Mercy! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Black Lady howled with laughter.

The bell rings and the ticklebots stop. The girls catch their breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen,the Winner of Round 1,Mistress 9" The Announcer announced.

"Told ya so!"Mistress 9 arrogantly told Black Lady.

"Shut up!" Black Lady angrily countered.

"Beeeeeegiiiinnnn!"

The bell rings and the tickling resumes,this time attacking the ladies toes and soles rapidly with feather duster hands. Each evil girl busts out laughing,but refuse to give in.

After 2 minutes later...

"Time to up the ante! Tickle Bots,Brush Mode!" The Announcer commanded.

Both bots morph their feather duster hands into brushes. The bots tickle tbe areas in-between their toes. The girls continue their hysterical laughter. They try not to give in,though it's tough since they're feet are so ticklish.

After 18 minutes though...

"Ahahahahahahaha! I Give! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Mistress 9 conceided as she laughed hysterically.

The bell rings and the ticklebots stop. Once again,both ladies catch their breath.

"Here is the winner of Round 2,Black Lady!" The Announcer announces.

"Ha! Guess your pretty little feet are as ticklish as mine." Black Lady teased.

"Silence!" Mistress 9 angrily shouted at her opponent.

"Final Round Beeeeeeegiiiinnn!"

The bell rings and the 2 ticklebots get back to work. The girls laugh hysterically as the bots tickle their toes,soles,arches,and heels using their brush hands. Both refuse to give in.

After 12 minutes...

"These 2 are tougher than I thought! Time to go the maximum! Tickle Bots,Light Beam Mode!

The Ticklebots feathers morph into beam guns. The bots fire a harmless thin stream of light at the girls feet,tickling them. Both girls try not to give in as they laugh hysterically. Those streams of light are really effective tickle tools.

After 15 minutes of light beam tickling,Black Lady concedes.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! I-I Surender! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The pink haired beauty gave in,as she laughed hysterically.

The bell rings and the tickle bots stop. Both women catch their breath.

"Here is Your Winner..Mistress 9!"

The crowd cheers as the Tickle Bots move to the sides. The chair shackles open up. The 2 villianesses get out of the chairs.

"Black Lady! You put up a great fight,but it seems that your feet were a bit too ticklish for you to get the win! Any comments?" The asked the pink-haired woman.

"I'm gonna toughen my feet up and next time,I'll win!" Black Lady told everyone with determination,mixed in with a bit of anger.

"Thank you,so much,Not-So Chibi-Usa!." He said jokingly,before turning to Mistress 9" Well Mistress 9,congrats are in order. Any thoughts before we go off the air?" He asked the long-haired woman.

"Why, thank you! This was a fun little game,I would like to play again sometime!" Mistress 9 told the Announcer cooly.

"Alrighty then. Thank you all for joining us tonight. Goodnight,Everybody!" The Announcer told everyone.

The broadcast fades out.

The End!


	42. Team Tickle Returns

Return of Team Tickle

Pokemon World,Team Tickle's Secret Base,Location Unknown.

The 2 Team tickle members,Agent A and Agent B,are sitting at a table looking through photos of girls,wondering who to target next. They've been at this for hours,indecisive,but eager to tickle the feet of one of these girls.

The Agents were average looking dudes. A was tall and thin with spiky red hair. B was shorter,a bit on the pudgy side,and bald. Both men were wearing their Team Tickle uniforms: Black leather bodysuits with green T's on the right breast. The Boots and gloves they wore were green.

"These women are super hot,but if we don't pick one soon,I'm gonna go nuts" A irritably said while looking through the photos.

There had to be over 40 different photos on the table. Among them were photo's of: Misty,Sabrina,Delia Ketchum,Professor Ivy,Nurse Joy,Lorelei,and Professor Juniper.

"Every single one of these women are worthy ticklees,it's really tough to choose just one" Laments Agent B,as he was looking through the photos.

They are soon joined by Agent C,a tall dark skinned and haired man,wearing the Team Tickle Uniform. Before joining Team Tickle he was a Team Flare grunt.

"Hey C" Agent A greeted.

"Still havibg trouble finding a 'lee?" He asked his 2 comerads. "Well,gentlemen,I've come up with a great idea and with it,our next target." He told his comrads with a hint of optimism.

"Good,cuz we're in a rut here" Stated Agent A "What's the plan?" He asked C.

Both Agents A and B listen carefully as Agent C tells them his plan.

Unknown City in Sinnoh

Officer Jenny is chasing a masked bandit through the city. The Bandit is carring a bag,that presumably has Pokeballs in it...stolen Pokeballs. The Bandit is slightly faster,due to Jenny running in heels.

"You Won't escape,theif!" The Blue-haired officer called out to the bandit.

Officer Jenny follows the Theif to a warehouse. The place was empty,save for some crates,and the masked bandit was nowhere to be seen.

"Ok,where'd you go?" Jenny asked quietly,while looking around for the theif.

Suddenly the doors to the establishment slam shut,surprising the officer. And,from out of nowhere,spider webs are launched. The webs tie up the hot officer,binding her arms to her torso. Another round of webbing binds her legs. She soon loses balance and falls to the floor.

The attacker is an Ariados,who is with her Owners,Team Tickle,Agents A and B. Masters and Pokemon,sitting on some crates.

"I don't know what you creeps are trying to pull,but you're in serious trouble!" Jenny told them,trying to get out of her bondage.

"Not likely!" Said the bandit deviously,as he walked out of the storage closet,with his bag.

"This was a set-up,wasn't it?" Jenny deduced.

"Smart woman!" The bandit mocked as he removed his mask,revealing himself to be Agent C. "Now that my job is done,I'm gonna give back these Pokeballs and head on down to Cynthia's place to give her sexy soles a tickle." C told his allies as they were getting off of the crates.

"Thanks again,C!" Agent B thanked his leaving comrad.

Both Agents turned their attention back to Officer Jenny,who is trying to break out of her webbed bondage.

"Ariados super webbing is very tough for humans to break,so don't bother!" Agent A told Jenny.

"Who are you? And What do you want!?" She asked hotly.

"We are known simply as Team Tickle!" Explained Agent A "Our mission is to tickle torture beautiful women's feet for fun."

"You are so under arrest for this!" Jenny told them trying to break free.

Without any more delay,Agent A recalls Ariados back to her pokeball,while Agent B removes the blue-haired officers black heels,exposing her beautiful bare feet. Jenny's toes start to flex out of reaction to having her bare feet exposed.

The 2 Agents get boners at the site of her bare feet. They looked really pretty. They were flawless,despite her wearing heels barefoot a lot. Her toes were moderatly long with blue nail polish. Her soles looked soft and ticklish.

After oogling Jenny's feet for a few seconds,Team Tickle gets to work. Agent A and B sit by the Officers feet and each begin tickling a foot. Jenny begins giggling uncontrollably.

"Hehehehehehehehehe! W-What are you!Hehehehehehe! T-trying to! Hehehehehehe! A-accomplish!Hehehehehehe! B-by doing this?! Hehehehehehehe" She giggled wildly.

"Nothing. We're just gonna tickke you until you pass out" Agent A told her casually, as he tickled the toes of her left foot,with his fingers.

"Fun aren't we?" Agent B told her,as he tickled the soles of her right foot,using his fingers.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehe! Y-You Won't Get Away With This! Hehehehehehehehehehe!" The officer warned as she giggled.

"Let's kick it up a notch,B!At this rate,it'll take forever to get her to pass out" Agent A told his friend.

"Right!" Agent B nodded as he tickled her right foot all over with his fingers. This time he does it faster and tougher,using both hands. Agent A does the same with her left foot.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! S-Stop It! Ahahahahahahahahahah!" Jenny laughed hysterically "M-My Feet Are Too Ticklish! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Good,than it won't take too long for you to pass out!" Agent A told her.

The 2 Team Tickle members continue to tickle Officer Jenny's beautiful bare feet. Because of her Police training,Jenny is able to hold out longer than most. Her will is great,but so is the persistance of Team Tickle. Plus,their hands aren't even tired.

It takes 45 minutes,but Team Tickle succeeds and Officer Jenny finally passes out. Both men get up,massaging their hands.

"She was really tough,My hands were getting tired" Agent B told his buddy.

"It was fun though,her laughter were kinda sweet to listen to. And her feet were really nice to touch." A told B. "I wish We could stay to worship those beautiful feet of hers,but we have other victims to hit"

"Yeah,it's a shame!" Agent B simply said.

Team Tickle exit the warehouse casually through the side door.

The End!


	43. Grey's Foot Massage Parlor

Grey's Foot Massage Parlor.

Universe - Nexus-Matrix,The Pocket Universe Between Universes.

Location - Planet Z

Place - Grey's Foot Massage Parlor on Zero Island

Grey's Foot Massage Parlor is the most popular massage parlor in the Multi-Verse. It's women only and no reservations needed. It's a small,one floor,buissness with a desk near the entrance (with cash register). It also includes: 3 armed chairs with footstools,a bathroom,a storage area (with a back door),and a pedicure room.

Grey is sitting at his desk awaiting his next client. The front door opens and Layer enters wearing her MMX8 armored outfit.

Grey notices the purple haired reploid.

"Hey,Layer" He greeted.

"Hey Grey,Long time no see." Layer told him casually

"Yeah. It has been a while. Alia was in here last week,and it got me wondering when You'd return." Grey told her with a smile.

Layer giggles "Alia told me you tickled her feet." She said amused. "Maybe,I'll let you tickle mine" She told him suductively.

Grey is excited to hear that and gets up. He walks out from behind his desk to Layer.

" ,have a seat" He told her,as he guided her to one of the arm chajrs.

"Why,thank you." Layer thanked him kindly,giggling a bit.

Layer takes a seat in one of the armchairs and takes off her boots,revealing her gorgeous stir-up clad bare feet...complete with long toes and purple painted toes. Grey takes a small stool out from the closet and puts it infront of Layer. Layer plops her feet up on the foot stool,as Grey takes his seat.

"You Reploid girls have some of the sexiest feet,that's why I love having the Mega Man girls come in." Grey told Layer,who giggled and blushed at the comment.

"Thank you,Grey"

Grey starts on Layer's left foot first,rubbing the sole and arch with his thumbs. Layer moans lightly and starts to relax. The bare feet of a reploid is a bit tougher to massage,due to it mosty being made of metal and circuitry. Though the synthetic skin is nice to touch. The sme can be said for their other parts...when they are unarmored,of course.

Gary works on her soft sole and arch lovingly for 8 minutes. After that,he moves on to her heels.

Layer moans a bit louder as Grey uses both thumbs on Layer's smooth heel.

"This feels so great. My foot circuits so needed this." Layer said in ecstasy,

Grey continues his focus on her heels for 5 minutes longer. He soon moves up to her toes and ball of the foot. He massages all 5 toes,while massaging the ball with his other thumb. Layer moans louder in ecstasy.

"Oh,baby! I forgot how great you were at this."

After 8 minutes of that,Grey moves on to Layer's other foot,where he starts with the toes and ball first. He massages the 5 toes at the same time with one thumb,while massaging the ball with the other. Layer is on cloud 9 right now. Grey is definatly one of favorite people.

After 8 minutes,Grey moves on to her sole and arch. He lovingly uses his thumbs to massage them. Layer is both relaxed and very happy right now.

After 8 minutes,Grey finishes up by massaging the heel with both thumbs. The session is complete after 5 more minutes. After the massage,Grey,seeing a great oppertunity for some fun,begins tickling Layer's foot with his fingers.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Y-you really!Hahahahahahahahaha! F-felt the need! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! T-To do this,huh? Hahahahahahahahaha!" Layer laughed as she felt Grey's fingers rush against the bottom if her foot.

"Yup" He told her plainly with a smile.

Grey is having the time of his life tickling this android beauty's foot. After 3 minutes,Grey moves on to her long and sexy toes...which happen to be her most ticklish point.

"Ahahahahabahaha! T-the Toes Too,Huh? Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Layer laughed hysterically.

After 3 minutes,Grey stops tickling and releases Layer's foot.

"And for tickling you,I just couldn't resist" He told her semi-apologetically.

Layer giggled "I loved it,so don't worry." She assured him with a smile. "That was an awesome massage. I look forward to returning" She complemented,as she put her bare feet back on the ground.

Grey stands up and puts the small stool away,while Layer puts her boots back on. After doing that,Grey heads back to his desk to await payment. Layer walks up to the desk.

"Ok,Layer. One Foot Massage,$20." He told her. "Foot tickle sessions are free" He joked.

Layer smiles and nods. She gives Grey the money and He puts it in the Register.

"I look forward to your next visit" Grey told her.

"And I look forward to returning" Layer said with a smile.

Layer leaves the establishment as Grey waves good-bye.

"Another day,another satisfied customer." Grey told himself satisfied.

End!

Author's Note: This chapter marks the final entry in my 'Foot Tickle Mini-Stories'. It's been fun and I hope to spinoff some of the ideas featured in this fic.

Special Thanks to Shidomaru of the Bloody Mist for inspiring me to make this fic.

I'm MegaManV and you'll be seeing me again soon.


	44. Bonus Chapter

Tickle Battle: Sailor Jupiter v Sailor Uranus (both from Sailor Moon)

Inside a small open roof Arena,a crowd has gathered to see the foot tickle fight of the night. In the middle of the arena are 2 reclining chairs in reclining mode. The announcer comes out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,welcome to Tonight's main event: Battle of the Tough Girl Sailor Senshi. This will be a Total Submition,with no time limit. The 1st woman to surrender loses. First,from Upper Tokyo,Sailor Uranus!" The announcer told the crowd,talking into his microphone.

Sailor Uranus enters the Arena bare footed to various cheers. She is wearing her classic Sailor Senshi outfit. Her toes are painted dark blue. Sailor Uranus takes her seat in one of the recliners.

"And her opponent Also from Tokyo...Sailor Jupiter"

Sailor Jupiter,in her classic Sailor Senshi outfit,enters the Arena barefoot to a bunch of cheers. Her toes are painted green. She takes a seat in the other recliner. Both ladies breifly turn to each other.

Note: Both Senshi's are in their 20's here.

"This should be fun!" Sailor Jupiter told Sailor Uranus confidently.

"Good luck,you'll need it!" Sailor Uranus told Sailor Jupiter cooly.

"Ready!" The announcer shouted.

The armrests of the chairs shackle the girls wrists,while the leg rests shackle their ankles. 2 tickle robots arrive and stand infront of the girl's feet.

"Begin!"

The bell rings and the tickle bots do their thing. They begin by tickling the girls soles using their 4 fingered hands. Jupiter giggles wildly as Uranus holds in her laughter with minor effort. The bots tickle up and down their beautiful soft soles.

4 minutes later...

"Very nice,Tickle Bots,Now crease tickle level to 2." The announcer ordered.

The ticklebots tickle the girls heels,toes and soles much quicker. They are using both hands to do this. Jupiter's giggles become laughs and Sailor Uranus can't hold it in anymore and bursts out laughing. Neither women have any intention on giving in,though Jupiter seems to have the more ticklish feet.

The tickle bots tickle the girls feet all over using their hands,causing both Senshi to laugh hysterically.

3 minutes later... 

"It's time to go to the next level. Ticklebots,time for level 3." The anouncer ordered.

The Ticklebots stop tickling for a moment and digitaly morph their hands into feathers. The Ticklebots resume tickling,this time with feathers. Both girls laugh hysterically as the feathers are moving across their heels,soles,and toes.

After 10 more minutes of this..Uranus couldn't handle anymore.

Sailor Uranus: Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! I-I Can't Take Anymore!Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sailor Uranus concided,as she laughed hysterically.

The bell rings and both tickle bots stop. The 2 Sailor Senshi stop lauging to catch their breath. The bots move to the side as the chair shackles unlock and open,freeing the girls. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen,here is you're winner...Sailor Jupiter!" The Announcer excitedly told everyone.

The crowd cheers as Sailors Jupiter and Uranus get out of their respective chairs. The announcer walks toward the 2.

"Congratulations,Sailor Jupiter. You've just proven that you are the toughest of the Sailor Senshi" The Announcer commended joyfully.

"Thanks,I knew I'd win!" Jupiter said confidently,after which she gave a wink and a thumbs up to the people at home.

"Sailor Uranus,that was a close match. You almost won. Any comment before we go?" He asked.

"Thanks. I kinda had fun here tonight,despite my loss" Uranus admitted,with little to no distain in her voice.

"Many thanks ladies. And thank you all for joining us tonight. Goodnight,Everybody."

The End!

Authors Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this bonus chapter.


	45. The Most Famous Tickle Scene Redone

The Most Famous Tickle Scene Redone

Note: This is the True Final Chapter,since I can't think of anymore original tickle stories (ie. ideas,I haven't used before). So Enjoy.

Don Turetlli's Penthouse Suite,NYC 3:40PM

Don Turtelli and his 2 henchmen,Rodney and Bruce,are watching over April O'Niel and her friend Irma Langenstien(?),who were tied up to chairs,blindfolded,and barefoot. Bare feet are placed on ottomans.

The 2 ladies were just recently captured by Turtelli and his gang for questioning.

Don Turtelli takes out a feather from his jacket and turns his attention to April.

"Okay, little lady, sing. Tell me all you know about kimonos?" The Don inquired,somewhat threatiningly.

"Never, you crook!" April told him defiantly.

"Uh, April, couldn't you maybe tell him a little something?" Irma told her friend,with slight nervousness in her voice.

"Not in a million years!" April continued defiantly.

"Okay, lady, you had your chance. Now pay the penalty!" Turtelli told her maliciously as he waved his feather a bit.

Bruce pins down April's legs,as Don Turtelli starts tickling her feet with the feather. And he does it with gusto. Bruce stares at April's feet with a bit of lust in his eyes.

"Ahahahahahaha!Forget it!Hahahahaha! I-I won't talk,you fiend!Hahahahahahaha!" April laughed hysterically,still very defiant.

Turtelli continues tickling April's beautiful bare feet for another couple of minutes.

"It's no good, boss. She'll never break, she's too tough" Rodney observed.

"Well,then. Let's see if this cutie will break" Turtelli told his minion as he stopped tickling April and moved on to Irma.

Bruce releases April's legs and walks to Irma.

"Ok,cutie. Talk? Where can we find quality Kimono's?" He asked,threateningly.

"Have you tried Japan. I hear Okinawa has some pretty cool Kimono's!" Irma told him with some snark.

"Oh,A wise gal huh? Well,let's see how ticklish your feet are?" Turtelli told her slightly annoyed at her snark.

Turtelli tickles Irma's bare feet,as Bruce pins down her legs.

"Hahahaha! T-This is kinda kinky!Hahahahaha!"Irma admited,as she laughed hysterically.

"If ya know what's best for you. Talk!" He warned her as he continued to tickle her soles and toes.

"She has nice feet too,boss" Bruce commented,excitedly.

"Yeah,nice and ticklish...just like I like 'em." Turtelli replied,still tickling Irma's feet.

Suddenly,a commercial on the TV catches the attention of the Turtelli gang. It's Kimono Kal (Donatello in disguise) and he's just opened up a new kimono market. Turtelli stops tickling,and Bruce releases Irma's legs.

"Kimono Kal is your Pal,So C'Mon Down to Kimono Kal's" various voices badly sung in the backround of the commercial. (actually the other turtles).

"That's right partners,We have Kimono's imported from all over Japan and Okinawa. All quality made and at a low price. Nothing but the best for Kal's customers. Because Kal is your Pal!" Kimono Kal enthusiastically told the people watching.

With that,the commercial ends.

"Looks like we have a fresh new target,boys." Turtelli told his minions,smiling deviously. "Go to Kimono Kals and...make him an offer he can't refuse. heh,heh,heh!

The two henchmen immediately head to Kimono Kals. Turtelli puts the feather back in his jacket.

Both women bring their feet down to the floor.

"I'll deal with you 2 lovelies later,after I've taken care of some buisness" Turtelli told the ladies of Channel 6 News,as he left the room.

"Good,he's gone! Now we can get out of here!" April told Irma with releif in her voice.

"I dunno,I kinda like having my feet tickled,hehehe!" Irma admitted as she giggled slightly.

"Be serious! Now let's get out of here!" April scolded her friend a bit as she tried struggling out of bondage. "Ugh! It's no use,these ropes are too tight!"

"Looks like we're stuck here for a bit" Irma told her friend sighing. "So,wanna play 20 questions,while we wait?"

April groans in annoyance.

The End!

This Final Chapter was a remake of that unforgetable foot tickling scene from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '87. Episode: Case of the Hot Kimono's. Only this time,I replaced that annoying Vernon,with Irma.

And that concludes 'Foot Tickle Mini-Stories'. Stay Tuned for the Spin-Offs.


End file.
